Young & Beautiful
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. Klaroline. Klaus Mikaelson a powerful and power hungry hybrid captured defenseless baby Caroline Forbes when he killed her pack. Rebekah convinces him to raise the child. The innocent baby turns into a beautiful women and everything changes.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _1810_

"Where is he?" Elijah Mikaelson demanded as he entered the lavishly decorated compound, there seemed so be flowers in full bloom everywhere and compelled waiters serving champagne. This was supposed to be an elegant masquerade affair to celebrate the end of summer, but the host was nowhere to be found and Elijah felt like a complete fool to have fallen into such an obvious trap.

Elijah was now looking with accusing eyes at his only sister Rebekah who until a few seconds ago had been too bust flirting with a young gentleman to pay attention to Klaus' whereabouts, which apparently he had been planning all along.

"Who?" Rebekah asked.

"Klaus," Elijah said the word out with an almost nasty tone. His jaw clenched as he tried to imagine where his younger brother may be. "No."

Rebekah stood up and looked at him. "But where could he be, this is such a lovely party?" she bit her lip as she looked at Elijah almost wondering if he was thinking something different. "You don't think."

"Oh, I do think that sister," Elijah said guessing what Rebekah was thinking. "He went after the wolves."

The Mikaelsons and the wolf clan, _Luna_ had been having trouble for the past couple of months since neither one of them could agree what was the best way to separate the territory in the French Quarter. Klaus of course had wanted to exterminate them all, but Elijah wanted to make peace with them since there were very few werewolves around and it wasn't like they were a threat to Klaus.

The brothers of course hadn't seen eye to eye on this and Klaus had waited until Elijah had been properly distracted to pounce which was so typical of him. "He went after the wolves," Elijah said flatly.

Rebekah quickly compelled her date away and grabbed her purse. "You drive, let's go find Nik. The last thing we need is another bloody war. I finally found someplace that I like and I'm not going to let Nik's selfish needs ruined that."

It took almost forty five minutes for the horse drawn carriage to reach the bayou where it was normal for the Luna Wolves to live in horribly, small cramped houses. Elijah saw that the driver had been left dead on the floor. Elijah felt a small irritation in his chest. Of course it was Klaus.

"I don't hear anything," Rebekah said nervously as she and Elijah made it through the freezing bayou.

"There," Elijah said quickly as he vamp speed to where he smelled the scent of blood. Rebekah stiffened in her place when she saw the scene, every inch of the forest was covered with blood, bodies, and intestines everywhere. Nik had spared no one, women, children, and men were all dead. Where had her sweet brother gone? Rebekah doubted that that man even existed anymore.

"Brother, sister," Klaus greeted them sarcastically. His party clothes were covered with blood. "Come to join the fun? I'm afraid that you arrived too late."

"Nik," Rebekah looked around looking slightly sick to her stomach. "What did you do?"

"I think the better question Rebekah would be what didn't he do?" Elijah looked furious. "This wasn't supposed to be the plan! We had a deal, Klaus!"

"It was your plan, brother," Klaus said as he looked around with open arms. "Not mine, no this plan will work much better we have total control of the city. The French Quarter will be ours brother."

"But at what price?" Rebekah sounded disgusted. "Look around you Nik, you killed both women and children."

Klaus scowled. "Don't get all sentimental on me, Rebekah I did what had to be done and what my dear brother did not have the guts to do. You're welcome." The fury between the siblings was slightly forgotten when they heard a cry.

The cry of a child. The three siblings quickly exchanged looks as they dashed off to where the crying was coming from. Rebekah got there first and stopped in front of a crib. It was a small, wooden crib with several moon shapes carved into it and a small pink baby blanket.

There was a baby girl crying uncontrollably in the crib, her bright, pink cheeks were strained with tears and her fuzzy blond hair was a mess as the pink ribbon was falling off. The baby couldn't be more than a few months old.

Rebekah smiled when she saw the child. "Hello, sweet darling." The baby seemed to stop crying when she saw Rebekah. A woman's presence seemed to calm her down.

Elijah looked at Klaus who was staring at the baby with confusion. "It looks like you didn't kill everyone, brother."

"She must have been inside when her parents were fighting." Klaus arched his head. "Not to worry I will finish her off and we'll be on our merry way."

"Don't you dare!" Rebekah hissed.

"Niklaus!" Elijah warned him off. "She is but an infant, surely your rage can be spare for a little girl. She is not harm to you, Niklaus."

"Nonsense," Klaus said flatly as if Elijah were an idiot as he looked at the infant that Rebekah was cradling in her arms and making idiotic baby faces too. "That girl, that infant is the heiress of the Luna Wolf Pack. Who says that in the next decade wolves won't come in search of her, wolves who want to take over the quarter?"

"We will not let that happen," Elijah said. "Besides after everything that has happened today, people would be terrified to step foot in the French Quarter. You have marked your territory Niklaus so let the girl live in peace. She is not a threat to you."

Klaus let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at the baby in Rebekah's arms. Soft blond hair and round blue eyes. Klaus was reminded of when Rebekah was a child herself. It would be a shame to harm someone so defenseless "All right," Klaus said rather grudgingly. "I will spare her, her life."

-End of Prologue-

Please review!


	2. I Long May He Reign

I. Long May He Reign

Klaus Mikaelson wasn't one for long terms relationships, in fact he felt that he only truly loved two women in his life. One had been Tatia, but that had been when he was still human, the other had been the beautiful Aurora but they had been forced to flee Europe and in all honestly Klaus hardly thought of her. Klaus guessed that he hadn't really "loved" a woman in a long time and for that he was grateful. Women were a hassle and he was better off without one.

He stared down at the woman who was currently sleeping on his bed. The woman had fat, sausage curls and an engagement ring on her wedding finger. The rest of her clothes laid long forgotten in a small pile. She was a witch from a neighboring town and Klaus had been trying to get information out of her. Fortunately, she was stupid thing.

Klaus however, had lost his patience and he just wanted to get her out of the house. He started waking her up with slow, seducing kisses and Amelie smiled at him as she kissed him. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," Klaus replied, hoping that he sounded loving and not annoyed. Damn the fact that witches couldn't be compelled. He traced his fingers around her breasts. "My darling Amelie are you ready to finish your story?"

Amelie opened her lips to answer, but before she could even say one word Klaus heard a loud, shrieking wail and Amelie wrapped her body with a sheet. "What is that?" she looked at Klaus reproachfully. "I knew it! You have a wife and a child! I'm sick of men like you, I'm marrying one for Christ sakes'!"

Crap. Klaus had forgotten about the fact that Elijah had practically guilt tripped Klaus into taking in that annoying, little brat instead of killing her along with her parents and now the damn brat was ruining Klaus' plans.

Klaus turned to her. "Amelie, love that is not-"he felt a sharp pain in his head and Klaus felt an aneurysm hit him.

"Oh, spare me," Amelie snapped. "I know how your mind works, I know how the minds of all men work and is disgusting. Goodbye and don't even come looking for me again." Without a look back, she closed the door behind him and Klaus yelled behind her profanity after profanity.

He pulled up his dark pants and silk shirt and vamp speed to where the sound was coming from. Elijah would be lucky if he didn't rip the girl's throat off. He found his brother and his sister in the courtyard with the crying baby.

The baby's face was red from crying and she was throwing her arms all over the place, hitting Elijah's jaw twice which the Original did not appreciate. Klaus however could not remember her name. What was it? Caroline? Cassie?

Rebekah and Elijah were scowling as each other and Klaus couldn't help, bur smirk in superiority. His siblings were usually mad at him, not to mention that it had been him that told them from the start that adopting this baby would be a bad idea and now for once the evil one seemed to have been right. "Problems, brother?"

"Nik!" Rebekah cried out as she walked to him as fast as she could even though she was wearing a heavy skirt and a corset that made her slim waist look even slimmer. "Thank goddess you're here. She won't stop crying!"

"Do I honestly look like a nanny?" Klaus scowled and he hated the fact that he had to speak over the crying. "Elijah, will you shut her up."

"I'm trying," Elijah snapped over Caroline's tears. "But I'm guessing that she's hungry and someone did kill her parents last night."

"Perhaps we should hire a wet nurse," Rebekah pointed out eagerly as she started making plans inside her head. "I'm sure I could compel some happy Mama to come nurse our little orphan."

Elijah hesitated as he began rocking Caroline in his arms. "Perhaps that's what we should do. We should leave Caroline in an orphanage or compelled her into a nice family-"

"No!" Rebekah cried out. "Nik, just killed her parents and her entire pack and then you're just going to dump her in an orphanage? Are you out of your mind? That's just cruelty to that poor baby."

"Rebekah, how do you suggest that we even take care of it?" Klaus snapped. "It's not like we've never been parents and our parents weren't prime examples to begin with."

Elijah nodded, though at this point he would agree to anything if it would get Caroline off his hands. "Niklaus is right, Rebekah. Caroline Forbes needs a stable home with human parents and I doubt that we can give her that."

"Oh, yes," Rebekah said her voice filled with sarcasm as she took the baby from Elijah. Caroline curled up in her arms. "Caroline is not exactly human is she, she is a wolf. More specifically a wolf princess. Or queen is perhaps the better world. The point is that she won't be normal. With the wolf gene comes aggressiveness, not to mention that if she kills someone then turns into a wolf then she would get killed or tortured or worse."

Elijah and Klaus exchanged looks, probably wondering how this was their problem. "I'll take care of it," Rebekah said irritably. "I'll compel a wet nurse, arrange a nursey, and take care of her schooling. Whatever Caroline needs. Just give me a chance, please."

Elijah sighed, obviously not in the mood to fight with his sister. "How about we do a trial month of one month."

Klaus scowled. "Do whatever you desire, just keep that brat from opening her mouth, we still have a city to run."

* * *

In less than twenty four hours Rebekah seemed to have taken care of everything, Caroline had finally stopped crying, a wet nurse, and a French nanny had been hired, and she had even started using one of the old storage rooms as a nursery.

Elijah seemed pleased with the result and had excused himself to go to his study and Rebekah had even gotten Caroline a new birth certificate under the name Caroline Adora Mikaelson so that they wouldn't have any troubles with the wolf communities if they decided to show up. Klaus had no idea why Rebekah had given the girl their surname, but he honestly did not care.

Klaus entered the nursery later that evening and saw Rebekah flutter around it like a helpless mother bird. "Isn't it a little . . . pink?" Klaus asked as he looked at the dainty, pink china wallpaper and the horrible little plush animals and vintage dolls that Rebekah had put together.

"Nonsense," Rebekah fluffed one of the pillows of the little sitting room that was next to it (though Klaus had no idea why someone who was not even one year old needed a sitting room of her own.) "It's in all the magazines tight now, you don't know a thing about fashion Nik."

Klaus didn't answer her following question that she had and instead went to the adjoining nursery which was even pinker and covered with frilly ribbons. He didn't know why he was there exactly, it wasn't like he had any desire to see the child that had put a kink in his life.

He honestly was surprise that the entire nursey was so quiet especially since she had made such a scandal earlier. He looked inside the crib and saw a pathetic rabbit, but no Caroline. He frowned, was she with the nanny? "Rebekah!" Klaus called. "Is Caroline with Nanny Claudia?"

"Of course not," Rebekah said as she entered the room. She paled when she saw the crib. "Where is she? She was just right here, I put her down myself." She threw a reproachful look at Klaus. "Did you take her? You haven't even been able to look at her since we brought her here."

"Of course not," Klaus snapped. "Why else would I be asking?"

"What is all the commotion about?" Elijah asked with annoyance as he came in carrying a copy of War and Peace. "Why is everyone-"he looked at the empty crib. "Where is Caroline? Niklaus, did you take her?"

"I didn't take anyone," Klaus said for the billionth time. "I'm just as surprised as you are. I think the question that you should be asking yourselves is who did."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate the turn out, thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I have a poll on my profile page, would you please answer it? Also I won't be updating next week because I'll be out of town.


	3. II MIA

II.M.I.A

To say that his siblings were panicking was a sincere understatement, Klaus thought. In fact, freaking out would probably be a better word for it. Rebekah looked like she didn't know if she wanted to murder anyone or burst into tears and Elijah was walking around the compound as if he were a cage lion. If this was another day, Klaus would have probably laughed that his vampire siblings were this concern over a blasted infant,

But honestly, Klaus would be lying if he said that he wasn't even the tiniest bit worried. Who had taken, Caroline? The girl wasn't even one-year old yet, so Klaus doubted that she had enemies. No, it was related with the Luna Clan, Klaus was sure of it. There were either enemies of the pack that Klaus had just slaughter or there was some sort of rescue team for the wolf baby.

Either way, Klaus needed to get her back. He hadn't noticed this before, but ever since he had taken Caroline prisoner he had made her a kind of leverage against the wolf royalty community and Klaus wanted that leverage back, thank you very much.

"Where could they have gone?" Elijah's eyebrows creased in concern. "The bayou?"

"No, that's too obvious," Rebekah bit her lip. "Or is it? Wolves are rather stupid."

"What are we still doing here, sitting around for?" Klaus asked frustrated as he turned to Rebekah. "Rebekah, do you still have Caroline's baby hair brush on you. The one that you used to brush her hair with?"

Rebekah nodded, obviously confused. "Of course why- "her lips pulled into a smile. "Oh, Nik you're a genius. Why didn't I think of it before a locator spell!"

After they had collected a few strays of Caroline's blond hair they headed towards the French Quarter and into a small, cramped bakery where Klaus' favorite witch, Rosalie lived. Him and Rosalie had some sort of deal. They would leave each other alone as long as Klaus protected her small family and Rosalie would use her powers to torture his enemies.

"Mr. Mikaelson." Rosalie purred as she opened the door and saw the three stricken looking Mikaelsons. "What brings you here?"

"Please," Rebekah said desperately as she handed over the golden curls. "We need you to find someone for us. It's a baby girl, her name is Caroline- "

"She doesn't need her whole biography, Bekah." Elijah responded annoyed as he looked at Rosalie. "Please, can you find her?"

Rosalie shifted her feet slightly and left them towards the backroom where she usually did her spells. She put the curls in the middle and looked at them, "I'm going to need some blood."

Klaus offered his palm. "Use mine."

Rosalie cut into it and started chanting, a few minutes later she looked up. "They have taken her to the bayou," she replied. "The White Wolves clan I'm guessing. I thought I remember the name Caroline. Princess Caroline, she was the daughter of the Luna Clan alphas. The clan that you slaughtered and now you're trying to protect her? You're a strange man, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Who are the elders of the White Wolves?" Elijah spoke up.

Rosalie looked up at her and said. "Isabel is her name I believe, they would want to sacrifice the child," they visibly tensed. "By sacrificing Caroline, who is of royal blood they would gain immense power for their clan."

"But she's just a baby!" Rebekah squeaked.

Rosalie threw her an annoyed look and gave Klaus a pointed look. "Your brother didn't seem to care. In any case, if you truly care about this child then I suggest that you hurry up."

* * *

This was one of the reasons that Klaus hated the bayou. It was big and it was next to impossible to locate things that needed to be located even with his vampire abilities. His siblings had stuck together, which honestly Klaus thought it was a beyond stupid idea since he thought that ambushing won't do any good. They needed to attack them from all sides, but since Rebekah and Elijah were clearly not speaking to him at the moment, he decided that pushing it might not be the best option at the moment.

His ears perked up slightly, he heard talking. Before he could even move, he heard scream and cries of annoyance. He gritted his teeth, great, those two idiots had gotten ambushed. He just knew that this would happen.

Well, he couldn't bother with them. Besides, he knew that they wouldn't die. He walked further until he reached a small cabin. There were dozens of wolves parked around the cabin like pathetic guard dogs. He focused on his hearing and he could have heard Isabel's voice. What the hell was she doing? Was she polishing knives?

Klaus used his vamp speed to storm quickly towards where she was located. He hurled so fast that he broke down the door. A young woman with bright blue-black hair was holding a large kitchen knife. Caroline stood not a few feet away sucking her finger.

Isabel looked perplexed to see her. "Klaus, what are you?"

Klaus smirked at her as he gripped her throat. "What you weren't expecting me, darling? That is a lesson that my siblings need to learn, never go in groups of two." He gripped her throat even harder. "Lesson number one, do not take something that belongs to me."

"Caroline will come to hate you," Isabel managed to say. "Don't act like you're the doting parent, I know that you killed Liz and William Forbes and mark my words when I say that she will come to utterly despise you- "

He slid her throat open, just using his fingernails and blood spilled everywhere. He dropped the dead body and he assumed that Rebekah and Elijah had taken care of the rest of the commotion that had been going outside.

He looked at Caroline who seemed not at all obvious to anything that was happening around her. Fool. He picked up the baby. There didn't seem to be a scratch on her. Oh, wait there was a tiny scratch on the side of her forehead, Klaus was surprise that she wasn't crying. Brutes.

He bit his wrist and offered some blood to Caroline. "Come on, drink love." Caroline fussed a little, but did as she was told. "Good girl." He looked around the cabin and said. "Time to go home, I think."

Caroline curled against his chest.

* * *

"He has become fond of the child," Rebekah mused curiously as she watched Klaus rock Caroline to sleep in the early hours of dawn after the horrible effects of the wolf potion had left their system.

Elijah was looking at his suit with pity. "Do not be silly, Rebekah Klaus despises the child," he turned slightly and saw that Rebekah was telling the truth. He sighed slightly. "Perhaps there is hope for our brother after all."

Rebekah squeezed his shoulder. "Well miracles do exist after all."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you everyone for voting, the winning poll was that I would update sooner, but with shorter chapters. The first five chapters will basically be about Caroline's life with the Originals, with the later chapters focusing on the "present" with some flashbacks in between. Please be patient!


	4. III Growing Up a Mikaelson

III. Growing Up a Mikaelson

 _One-year-old_

"Come on, darling say Mama, say Mama." Rebekah said slightly cooing as she looked at Caroline who was sitting in her high chair. The wet nurse had already feed her and she was supposed to be resting in her nursery or playing with her dolls, but Rebekah had insisted that she would be brought to the breakfast table. Much to Elijah's annoyance who didn't believe that babies belonged at the breakfast table.

Klaus was reading the newspaper and looking at the new maid, who Rebekah was sure that would become Klaus' new feeding buddy by the end of the day. Caroline had been living with then for a few months now an all though the transition had been somewhat difficult, they had adjusted to it wonderfully.

Klaus wasn't much help, but Rebekah noticed that he checked on her every evening. Elijah, all though it had been partly his idea to adopt Caroline seemed slightly more afraid of her and was content to just be ordering the nannies around and making sure that all of the proper etteique was being followed, though he seemed to be counting off the days until he could send Caroline away to some girls' boarding school, not that Rebekah would ever allow it.

Caroline let out a small amount of baby gibberish and Klaus sighed as he put down his newspaper. "Don't encourage her, Rebekah. You are not her mother." He gave a pointed look, ignoring Rebekah's hurt face. "And don't make that face. It's the truth."

"I know it's the truth," Rebekah said. "That doesn't mean that I have to like it. Besides what else is she supposed to call me."

"Bekah. Or Aunt Bekah just not mother," Elijah said as he stood up from the breakfast table and pressed a kiss on Caroline's forehead. "I'll be out all day." Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed Caroline out of the high seat.

Klaus looked up. "What are you doing, sister?"

"I wanted to show Elijah, but since he is clearly being a sour puss today, I don't think I will." Rebekah pursed her lips slightly. "She's learning how to walk. Look."

She placed Caroline daintily on her feet only for her to sit right back on her bottom. "Fascinating."

"Stop it, she's just nervous." Rebekah scolded. "Come on, darling come on walk." She helped her sit up and stand on her little legs. Caroline giggle slightly and her legs trembled as if she were a newborn giraffe that was barely learning how to walk. She did manage to take a few steps without falling though her legs did tremble every step of the way. It did surprise Klaus, however when she took several steps towards Klaus and wrapped her arms around his legs to prevent herself from falling.

"Oh, Klaus how lovely she took her first steps towards you!" Rebekah sounded slightly jealous. There a was a twitch of a smile that was threatening to appear on Klaus' lips, but he refused to let it show. He took Caroline and put her in her high chair. "That's enough for now."

 _Two Years Old_

"Why are you leaving me here with her?" Klaus narrowed his eyes at Rebekah and then at the unruly toddler who was now in his art room chewing on a stuffed doll. Since she was teething she was in an awful mood which contributed to all of the quitting nannies in the past couple of days. "Couldn't you take her to your dress fitting?"

"I cannot keep track of a fussy baby in there Nik, you know that." Rebekah said slightly desperate as she ran a hand through her blond hair. "And Elijah is already in New York with that slut that he's been humping. It's only for two hours and you'll be painting and she has her doll."

Klaus sighed as he narrowed his eyes towards Caroline who seemed content with her doll. "Fine," he said exasperated. "One hour, not a minute more, Rebekah."

Rebekah squealed and kissed him on the cheek as thanks and hurried towards the dressmaker. Klaus had gotten used to Caroline over the past two months, but that did not mean that he was at all glad that an infant was sharing his family home. "Stay."

Caroline nodded as Klaus got his easels and some paint, he was just about to start on his brushstrokes when he felt someone tugging on his pant leg. "What?"

"Me . . .Waint. Care Waint." Klaus frowned. What stupidity was she yelling about now? "Want!"

"Do you want to paint?" Klaus said finally guessing and Caroline nodded her head. Doing anything to keep her quiet he got one of his smallest easels and a small amount of blue paint that seemed to be Caroline's favorite color and she started dipping the paintbrush inside of it.

She squealed with glee as the blue paint landed on the white easel.

Klaus smiled. All right maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

 _Three Years Old_

"Miss Caroline, Miss Caroline!" the elderly nanny cried out after a three-year-old Caroline who already had a hole in her stockings and her golden curls were flying all over the place with the ribbon long forgotten. "Don't run!"

"Come on, nanny you have to be much faster than that!" Caroline called back after her as she bumped into something. A leg to be precise. She looked up and saw the frowning face of Elijah (though in reality he always seemed to be frowning.) She gave him her best innocent look. "Hi, Elijah."

Elijah gave an irritated sigh as he picked her and waited for the nanny to catch her breath. "Caroline," he said his voice stern. "Are you being naughty again."

"No," Caroline stifled. "Nanny and I are just playing a game. Nik! Nik! Watch me, look how high I can jump." She wiggled out of Elijah's arms and started doing all sorts of tricks and Klaus entered the patio.

"You're spoiling her," Elijah scolded his brother as they both watch Caroline scare a couple of pigeons. "Trips to Paris, a new doll every week, art lessons in the French Quarter. She's spinning out of control, what she really needs is a spanking- "

"Stop it," Klaus snapped annoyed. "You know as well as I that I don't believe in corporal punishment. Not after Mikael and she's just a little unruly."

"She has gone through three nannies this past week alone," Elijah said. "This cannot go on, Nik. She can't keep thinking that she's the ruler of the world."

"I can handle her, Elijah." Klaus insisted with a raised eyebrow. "Besides she's our responsibility now. We need to take her under our wing."

-End of Chapter Three-


	5. IV Schooling

IV. Schooling

 _Seven Years old_

"Do re mi fa so," Seven-year-old Caroline trailed off as she pressed the piano key nosily even though none of them made any sense. Her afternoon classes had been cut short because Madam had, had a horrible headache and since she was still dressed in her navy blue school frock Elijah of all people had decided to take over the lesson.

Even though Elijah had been trying to get her to call him "Uncle Elijah" for some time now little Caroline refused and instead still called him simply "Elijah."

"Caroline," Elijah said firmly as he grasped her tiny hand from playing on the piano. "We don't do that. You'll destroy the piano."

Caroline gave him a cheeky, little grin. "So? You can just buy another one."

Elijah frowned as he sat next to her. "That's not how it works, Care." He sighed as he ran a hand through her soft, blond curls. "How about we practice out little piano lesson for today?" He had been teaching her a few pieces and so had Rebekah, but little Caroline seemed to be more interested in making noise. "Play that little tune I showed you." It had been Silent Night because it was so closed to the holidays.

Caroline nodded, but Elijah had to cringe when he heard her play that horrible piano music. She had been a better player before he had been certain. Caroline stopped and looked at him with childish adoration that even cold Elijah couldn't break. "How was that? It was perfect, wasn't it?"

"Um," Elijah searched for the right words. "it was certainly interesting. You need a little practice."

Caroline frowned at him and it was obvious that she didn't agree with him at all and Elijah sighed. She was going to end up a spoiled little thing and he had Rebekah and Klaus to thank for that. He was already regretting trying to teach her. "Let's do something else, shall we? Let us spend some time with Shakespeare."

Caroline wrinkled her nose, "I don't like him. He talks funny. I want to play ring around a Rosie with Claudia." Claudia was the little girl that lived next door.

"Darling, you need to be cultured and learning Shakespeare is part of that."

Caroline pouted at him and stomped her foot. "I'm seven!" she replied as she got off the stool. "I don't care about Shakespeare; I don't like dead people!"

Before Elijah could point out the irony of that statement, Caroline got off the stool and ran towards the garden away from the dreaded lesson.

* * *

 _Nine Years Old_

Much to Rebekah and Elijah's dismay Caroline turned out to be quite a little tomboy. Rebekah had always wanted a younger sister and a little girl with whom she could play dress up and Elijah seemed to get a migraine if everyone did not act accordingly to the gender roles that they were given.

And even though Caroline had a governess to teach her the traits of being ladylike it seemed that Caroline had no desire to become ladylike at all. She climbed trees, argued with the neighbor twins Todd and Timmy, and had recently asked her nanny if she could wear trousers.

The only one who didn't seem to care that she was turning out to be such a little tomboy was Klaus who was sure that she would outgrow it. After all, he felt the need to point out when Rebekah had been a child, she had enjoyed playing with daggers and running after her brothers.

Nine-year-old Caroline had lost the pink ribbon that she had loved so much and even though she knew that Nanny was going to scold her for losing that expensive ribbon she still kept running. She was chasing after Timmy, the most malicious of the twins in the Mikaelsons backward.

"Timmy!" she scowled. "Give it back!" Timmy was holding a glass jar that held an assortment amount of coins and a few birthday dollars. Nik promised her that he would buy her a pony if she raised enough money.

Timmy stuck out his tongue. "Stupid! Stupid! Caroline." He was climbing the nearby apple tree and without thinking Caroline chased after him. She clung towards the stiff branches and then she heard a crack.

She fell on her bottom and felt a sharp sting, without knowing what had actually happened to her she burst into tears. Timmy looked freaked out and left Caroline's jar on the floor. Klaus and Elijah had a tendency to scare him.

"What's the matter, love?" Klaus asked a few seconds later as he approached her.

"I, hic, fell!" Caroline sobbed hysterically from where Klaus could see her stockings were torn and there was a little blood on her knee. Her hair was slightly rumpled and her face was streaked with dirt, but she looked fine. He was glad that she hadn't broken her neck.

"Where did you fall from?" Klaus demanded.

Caroline looked at him guiltily. "From the apple tree, the middle branch. Timmy took my pocket money and I was chasing him. I didn't mean to fall, honest. Please, please don't tell uncle Elijah."

Klaus sighed as he grabbed a role of bandages that he kept in his pocket. "No, I won't tell him." He placed the bandage around her injured knee. "But you must be more careful Caroline, especially when you seem to act like a little boy." He squeezed her cheek playfully. "Or a monkey."

Caroline giggle, the tears drying on her cheeks. "I think I want a pet monkey instead of the pony."

* * *

 _Eleven Years Old_

"No," Klaus scowled to his siblings, his face and hands were covered in blood and he was trying to speak quietly since Caroline was finally getting some sleep. The poor girl, had had nightmares to last her for years. Both his siblings were exhausted and Klaus couldn't blame them. It had been a tough few weeks in the Quarter and there seemed to be a new war every chance they got. "I will not send Caroline away to a boarding school to be educated away from us. Her family."

"We are her family, Nik," Rebekah looked sad. "But even you must agree that things have gotten too terrible here. We are at war, we're tired. We cannot keep an eye on Caroline always- "

"I will protect her," Klaus roared. "I will always protect her."

"What if they capture her to use her as bait?" Elijah demanded. "What if they God forbid kill her. Will you force her to be here in the middle of this war, until she is dead? An academy in France will be safer for her. It's in a good, hidden location, she'll learn French, to interact with humans. I will keep guards on her. She will be safe. She is not safe here."

"Fine," Klaus said after a while, sounding defeated. "We'll send her away."

-End of Chapter Four

Thank you for your reviews! The next chapter will be the last of the flashbacks for now before we move on to the present.


	6. V A Beautiful Young Lady

V. A Beautiful Young Lady

 _Thirteen years old_

The meal that the Mikaelsons and Caroline usually shared was dinner because Klaus and Elijah usually left early for breakfast and the Mikaelsons had been having their meals together less often ever since Caroline had been sent to boarding school in the south of France.

The war in the French quarter was over, but all though Klaus wanted to bring her back home, Caroline loved her school and the new friends that she had made and Klaus didn't dare ruin that.

But now it was the hot summer and that meant no school, so Caroline usually stayed home with them. Her tomboyish ways had simmer down a little and now she seemed to be following Rebekah everywhere like a small duckling asking for fashion tips which delighted Rebekah to no end.

Caroline usually spended the morning walking around the French Quarter while Klaus did his business, but he always made sure to be there for dinner and the evenings so he could spend time with her.

It was during breakfast one morning that Klaus started noticing changes, at first he hadn't notice of course. But then he saw Elijah's jaw clench horribly which he only did when he was upset or when someone was doing something improper. His eyes trailed toward Rebekah, but her eyes were on ladies' style monthly magazine and then his eyes went towards Caroline who was nibbling on her toast.

And then he saw it, it wasn't like he meant to, but now that he thought about it was kind of obvious. Breasts. Caroline was developing breasts, of course she was, Klaus though stupidly. She was thirteen years old of course she was going to through through these "womanly" changes.

He could feel his cheeks grow warm. Why hadn't anyone told him about this? Of course, Caroline was not a child anymore and she shouldn't even be wearing child type clothing. And even though her small breasts were barely a handful she needed to get the right clothes such a corsets, chemises, and appropriate dresses. And Klaus sure as hell was not going to do that and he was sure that Elijah would faint in the middle of the store.

"Rebekah," Klaus said, sounding more like a growl. "After breakfast you will take Caroline shopping. For new clothes. . .and whatever else she needs before she returns to school."

Rebekah looked confused at first, but then she stared at Caroline and a slow smirk appeared on her face and she seemed to enjoy the agony that Klaus and Elijah were going through. "All right, come along Caroline, darling we are going to have so much fun together."

A few hours later Caroline and Rebekah exited Madame Elizabeth dress emporium and watched as the carriage that they had traveled in was slowly filled with packages. Caroline herself felt a little uncomfortable in the new corset that they had gotten her and even though it was the best that money could buy that did not mean that it was comfortable in the least.

"It feels like I cannot breathe," she admitted to Rebekah as they boarded the carriage. "Almost as if the corset is squeezing my ribs."

Rebekah chuckled. "I know the feeling darling, but you're going to have to get used to it I'm afraid, but you will get used to it," she ran a hand though Caroline's blond hair. "You're turning into such a beautiful young lady, love. So any adorable boys at that fancy school."

"It's an all girls' school Rebekah." Caroline giggled. "But the school sometimes have dances with boys. And there is one lovely boy, but- "she gave an irritated sigh. "He doesn't seem to notice that I exist."

Rebekah rolled her blue eyes. "All men are naïve when it comes to a woman's affections and that does not change with age. You have to get him to notice you, darling. Play hard to get. Wear you best clothes and flutter those beautiful eyelashes that you have. But remember a kind heart and kind words go a long way. Do not worry beautiful Caroline. You will catch the eye of a handsome man. I will make sure of it."

* * *

 _Fifteen years old_

"Stop frowning," Rebekah scolded him. "It causes wrinkled and I honestly don't know why you're so upset in the first place. She's fifteen years old. She's allowed to flirt." They were currently in the compound where Caroline was celebrating her fifteenth birthday, a few months early before she went back to school.

Caroline and Rebekah had invited a few neighbors, more specially the handsome sons of a few more neighbors who were now approaching Caroline like a bunch of hungry lions.

"You must need to stop acting like a jealous father," Rebekah said. "These are Caroline's people, not us. Eventually she's going to have to get married and have children."

"I know that," Klaus snapped irritably, "But she's too young right now to be thinking about men. And you know how men can be and Caroline can be gullible. She needs to finish school first."

Rebekah snorted. "Believe me, Caroline is a lot smarter than you give her credit for." She saw the way that Klaus was watching Caroline and one of her beau's dance. "And remember Klaus, Caroline is our family and nothing else."

A small amount of guilt crossed Klaus' mind. "Why do you think that I'm trying to protect her?"

* * *

 _Seventeen years old_

Klaus was in the South of France in the large auditorium that belonged to St. Magdalene's Academy for Young Ladies. Elijah and Rebekah were sitting on opposite sides of him. He couldn't believe that Caroline had graduated from the academy already.

"Miss Caroline Adora Forbes-Mikaelson," the headmistress croaked as she called out Caroline's name. Caroline stood up in the auditorium wearing the traditional black and white dress that they wore at the academy with the white ribbon at the collar.

Klaus hadn't seen her in over six months ever since she had returned back to school from winter break. She seemed to have grown even more beautiful since the last time Her curls were even more golden and she seemed to have gotten taller.

She smiled as she accepted her diploma from the headmistress and went back to her seat. Her debutant ball was only a few months away in October and Klaus was sure that she would immediately get a husband with her charm and wit.

And Klaus couldn't help, but feel jealous.

-End of Chapter Five-

As promise this is the end of the flashbacks for now, next chapter we will finally reach the "present time."


	7. VI I'm Coming Home

VI. I'm Coming Home

 **Present Day, 1828**

 _My dearest Katerina,_

 _I know I should be glad that we're no longer in that stuffy school house with Madame Porter breathing down our necks, but I can't help but miss school. What a pity that we have already graduated. I miss your laugh and your cunning little smile. Oh, how I wish that you were here with me._

 _I never did receive a letter saying that you were coming to my debutante ball, but I hope that you do come and you surprise me as soon as I send this letter. I would love to see you there and it would be nice to see a familiar person._

 _Oh, Katerina how I long for a true friend! Rebekah is rather sweet, but this particular fact I cannot share with anyone else other than you. I would die if she and Elijah found out. You're the only one that knows and I hope that for once you keep your pretty lips sealed._

 _I miss you Katerina and next time that you are in New Orleans, please come and visit I would adore to see you._

 _Hugs and Kisses,_

 _Caroline Adora Forbes-Mikaelson_

Eighteen-year-old Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson looked back at the letter that she had written to a friend that she had meet at the Academy Katerina Pierce who still lived in France. The two girls had meet in Caroline's last year at the Academy and Caroline missed her terribly. She and the dark haired beauty had become rapid friends, but Katerina had left a few days before graduation because of a death in the family.

They had exchanged several letters, but Caroline longed to see her friend. She had sent an invitation to her coming out ball, but Katerina had not responded. Hopefully, she was already on her way.

"Caroline."

Caroline turned around as she quickly stuffed the letter in an envelope, even though she knew that Elijah was too prim and proper to read anyone else's letters. Elijah was staring at her fondly (they had gotten along better once Caroline had gotten a little older). "Are you excited about your party?"

Caroline nodded, the three siblings had planned the very best for Caroline to introduce her into New Orleans society. Elijah had invited the best people, Klaus had wasted not expense, and Rebekah had ordered Caroline a new dress which was bright white (as tradition commanded it) to symbolize purity, though Caroline had a feeling it resemble more of a wedding dress. Still, Caroline had to admit that it was a lovely dress. It clung to her hips and to the swell of her breasts. Klaus had even gifted her an extremely expensive necklace that had once belonged to Anne Boleyn.

"Yes, Elijah," Caroline said warmly. "Thank you so much to all of you for planning such a lovely party."

Elijah nodded, looked pleased with himself. Caroline had always wondered why Elijah hadn't gotten married and adopted a few children of his own. "Caroline," she heard a voice said sharply. "Rebekah is waiting for you in the carriage, how long are you going to keep her waiting?"

Caroline, narrowed her eyes looking slightly hurt. During her graduation, Klaus had been nothing but kind and proud of her. But ever since she had returned to the French Quarter Klaus had become distant and cold for unknown reasons. It was like Caroline was learning of a new Klaus that she had not known existed. Worse, he seemed to be ignoring her more and more as the day of her party approach.

Rebekah reassured her that Klaus was just going through an awful temper and that he was just a little worried that she was going to leave the nest because after being introduced to society she would most likely marry. Rebekah couldn't help, but say filled with jealousy. After all Caroline had everything that Rebekah couldn't have which consisted of her being human with the possibility of having kids. Still Klaus didn't have to be so rude.

She tucked the letter in her small bag and said coldly. "I know Nik; I was just leaving." Caroline had stuck to the childhood nickname of Nik. The name of Klaus still felt strange on her tongue. She scurried away leaving Klaus and Elijah alone in the library. "Bravo, Niklaus," Elijah said dryly. "Are you trying to get her to hate you?"

"Of course not," Klaus snapped. He could still smell her perfume in the air. "But she's not a child anymore even we have spoiled her."

Elijah looked confused at Klaus words, but ignored him. Klaus was a difficult person to please and no doubt that Katherine was a fly in his web. "It's been eighteen years." Elijah said. "Eighteen years since you murdered Caroline's entire family and her pack. When are you going to tell her Niklaus? She is a young woman now, surely you're not going to hide the truth forever?"

"Leave that up to me," Klaus said sourly. "I'll handle it."

* * *

Caroline was going to one last dress fitting for her party tomorrow evening and Rebekah had offered to come and join her so that she could make sure that her dress was perfect and she had decided to buy a nice headband or diamond choker instead of the traditional hat. They stopped the carriage in front of Madam Isobel's dress shop and they entered the shop and saw a plump woman looking flushed. "I'll be right with you, Miss Forbes-Mikaelson. Step into the waiting room."

Caroline nodded, but then saw a fair face in the window. She saw a curly hair brunette with a mint green hat. "Katerina!"

Katerina squealed as she entered the shop, the dark hair brunette looked as pretty as always. She was wearing a mint green dress and a feathered hat. "Caroline, honey," Katerina kissed her cheek. "You looked lovelier since the day that you graduated."

Caroline blushed. "Katerina, you are always so sweet. How is your family, you know after the funeral?"

Katerina's eyes focused slightly on Rebekah whose jaw had clenched and she looked pissed. "Everyone else is very well, Caroline." Katerina said. "Who is this?"

"This is Rebekah," Caroline said bringing Rebekah forward. "She is like my sister. Rebekah, this is Katerina Pierce my old classmate. Katerina this is Rebekah Mikaelson my guardian and one of the people who practically raised me."

"Pleasure," Katerina purred.

Rebekah gave her a pinch smile as Madam Isobel called her to go to the dressing room leaving Rebekah and Katerina alone. Rebekah hissed at Katerina. "What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?"

"Giving Caroline a hug, nice ward you have, Rebekah," Katerina replied nastily. "Your darling, Caroline invited me to the ball that your darling brother is throwing."

"Katerina, I swear if you harm her- "

"I won't harm her," Katherine snapped back. "I actually like her. Which is why I'm coming personality to deliver her a warning."

"Which is?"

Katerina's eyes flashed slightly as she tucked back her dark curls behind her ear. "A wolf clan is after her, Rebekah. The Crescent Wolf clan is seeking revenge."

-End of Chapter Six-


	8. VII Blood Battle

VII. Blood Battle

Caroline was feeling nervous there was no way that she could hide it at the moment and she hope that she wasn't sweating through her brand new dress that wouldn't do at all. It had been nice seeing her old friend Katerina yesterday at the dressmaker, though she might be wrong and thought that she had sense some tension between Rebekah and Katerina,

No that couldn't be the two of them had hardly known each other. Caroline stared at her reflection once again to stare at her beautiful dress. The dressmaker had done an amazing job. The skirt was wide and cream colored and there were dozens of tiny pearls in the shape of small flowers all over the wide skirt. The dress showed off her tiny waist and the dress also had wide sleeves with lace. Rebekah had helped her adorn her hair with wide curls that adorned her heart shaped face.

Caroline grabbed the edge of her skirt as she practiced her curtsy. She wanted everything to be perfect and not to screw up the most important night of her life. She bend over slightly noticing that the bright headband adorned her curls.

There was a knock on the door and Caroline straightened up and said in her best grown up voice. "Come in."

The door opened and Klaus came in, he was already dressed in a dark suit with his light brown hair combed back. Caroline couldn't help but feel a small flutter in her belly. He looked handsome. He was holding a white box in his hands though he had not said anything either. "You look beautiful." He finally said after a while.

Caroline gave a small twirl. "Do you really think so? I think this is the first time that you have not. . .you know been angry at me. You've been in a terrible mood ever since I came home."

Klaus looked slightly guilty as he looked at her. He had been in a terrible mood ever since she had graduated, but it was not because of her. Not entirely. Caroline had changed into a beautiful young woman and Klaus had been too stubborn and naïve to see it. But she had changed and Klaus was starting to feel things that he should not feel.

"It's my fault," Klaus said. "Things in the quarter have been unsettling."

"Anything that I can do to help?"

"No, Caroline." Klaus said as he opened the box and Caroline saw a diamond necklace with a red ruby. "Happy birthday. Consider this a coming out gift and a gift of an apology for my rudeness."

"It's beautiful," Caroline breathed as Klaus put the necklace around her slim neck. She touched the necklace. Klaus was so close to her that she could hear him breathing. "Thank you, Klaus for everything. For raising me and taking me into you home after I lost my family in the fires."

Klaus gulped guilty. "You're welcome," he smiled. "Now come on birthday girl. Let's go to your party."

* * *

Katherine had chosen a red dress for Caroline's coming out party and her curls were glossy and perfect against her slim neck. She saw that Elijah was arguing to one of the waiters about Caroline's cake and she rolled her eyes typical Elijah. A chill went down her spine. What if Elijah didn't listen to reason? What if he killed her on the spot for her betrayal? She waited until the waiter had left before she cleared her throat. "Elijah?"

Elijah flinched as he turned around, his dark eyes on her. "Katerina," he said her name coldly before she felt his grip around her neck. "You have five seconds to explain what are you doing here before I rip your beautiful head."

"Nice of you to still think I'm beautiful," Katherine choked out. "I've heard a few things I'm a wanderer you see and I already told your sister, so you might not want to rip my head at the moment. I found some information about Caroline. She's in danger. Real danger." Elijah narrowed his eyes, but soon his grip relaxed. "Talk."

Katherine rubbed her neck and fixed her skirt. "There are some people after her. A wolf clan. I'm guessing it has something to do with the wolf clan that you brother slaughtered all those years ago. Caroline's family."

* * *

Caroline was sweating, but she tried not to show it as she walked down the stairs holding Klaus by the arm as he presented her to society. She could hear dozens of people talking and she straightened her spine. Would anyone even like her?

"Are you ready, love?" Klaus asked as he approached her. Caroline gave him a nervous smile as he helped her descend down the stairs. Dozens of people started clapping as she went down the stairs.

"May I present Miss Caroline Adora Forbes-Mikaelson." Klaus said in a loud, clear voice. People started clapping and happiness flushed towards Caroline's cheeks. A young man with dark hair approach her. "Miss Forbes, may I have this dance?"

Caroline's heart fell a little as she felt Klaus' hands go limp. "You may," she cleared her throat as she took his hand and they went towards the dance floor. She ached to look back, but she didn't. Instead she focused on what was supposed to be the rest of her life.

* * *

"Caroline needs a husband." Rebekah whispered to Klaus as she took a sip of her champagne as they watched Caroline dance with many young men. Rebekah looked positively glad for Caroline, though Klaus was trying to hide his jealousy as he watched the young man squeeze her waist.

"What? Klaus asked sounding distracted.

"That you need to find Caroline a husband," Rebekah insisted again impatiently. "She is eighteen years old now Klaus and all though Caroline is smart. All young girls can be naïve. She needs a proper husband so that she can join the human race and do all the human things such as get married, have babies- "

"And eventually die," Klaus finished for her flatly.

Rebekah looked sick to her stomach. "Well, that is human nature is it not?"

"That is not the life I want for her Rebekah," Klaus snapped. "And can we talk about this later?" Klaus looked up when he heard something breaking. Glass. Suddenly he heard even more glass breaking as dozens of wolves appeared. The full moon. Klaus eyes flashed as the wolves started devouring the guests. Klaus eyes turned towards the dance floor, but Caroline was no longer there.

-End of Chapter Seven-


	9. VIII The Fairest of Them All

VIII. The Fairest of them All

Flashback

"Come on, Caroline," Kol Mikaelson chided to eight-year-old Caroline his hands covered in blood, ignoring the fact that Caroline was looking at him with such a frighten gaze. "There's nothing to it and you're not a baby are you?"

"No," Caroline said slightly shaking as she looked at what Kol was doing to the body that was on the coffee table. Caroline had only meet the Original a handful of times and Nik and Elijah always kept a watchful eye on her because they deemed Kol dangerous.

Kol today however had told Caroline had he had a surprise for her and Caroline had stupidly given in not realizing until it was too late that it was probably a trap. Kol had told her that they would be playing a game of "surgery" and now Caroline's dress was drenched in blood.

"Here," Kol said with a purr as he handed her the bloody knife. "Now is your turn."

"But," Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Now Caroline, you don't want to disappoint me, do you. Otherwise Elijah and dear old Nik will be very mad that you didn't obey. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

Caroline shook her head quickly and took the bloody knife. The blood was making her feel sick. "Now, cut darling. Cut you can do it."

Caroline closed her eyes shut, but pressed the knife against the man's chest. She closed her eyes quickly when she felt the warm blood splash her face.

* * *

Everything around Caroline was spinning, though she wasn't sure if it was because she was still shocked about what had happened at her party in a matter of seconds of because someone had pulled her away with speed and in all honestly, Caroline had never gotten used to speed.

When everything stopped spinning and she had a more concrete idea of where she was she simply stared. She was in a cabin. A wooden cabin by the looks of it which was incredibly dusty and Caroline hated dirt.

Caroline scrunched up her nose and looked at her captor. The man had to be in his early thirties or late twenties. He was bigger than her with dark hair and an olive complexion. He could have easily torn her in half, but Caroline found herself hissing. "Who the hell are you?" She had never been one to back away from a challenge.

He gave a quick nod on his head. "Princess."

Caroline scowled at him. "Why are you calling me, Princess? I'm not a princess."

The man looked at her in amusement. "So they haven't told you, blasted them. But then again they have to have the right strings if they want their puppet to give them a good show."

Caroline noticed that there was a worn out knife on the table and she quickly got it, presenting it towards him. "I swear," she tried to keep her voice from trembling. "If you come near me I will make you regret it."

"I'm sure your claws will have a more desired effect," when Caroline looked confused her murmured something under his breath. "Jesus, girl didn't they tell you anything about your heritage, about your past. About what you stand for?"

Caroline was positive that she had been stuck with a lunatic. She tightened the grip around the knife again. "I'll ask again and don't make me ask another time. Who the hell are you."

"Darren Wilson," Darren said flatly. "Of the Crescent wolf clan?"

"Clan? Wolf?" Caroline said confused as she slowly lowered the knife. "You're from a wolf pack?"

Darren nodded. "Yes, princess."

Caroline narrowed her blue eyes and said angrily with her hands on her hips. "Ok, rule number one. You need to stop calling me princess and rule number two you need to give me an explanation of why the hell you kidnapped me in the middle of my own party!"

Darren laughed coldly. "You mean that party that those murderers' have you? When are you going to get it through your head that they don't care about you, that you have been nothing but their plaything all along? I won't stop calling you princess, because it's a sign of respect. You are a princess. A princess of the Luna Clan. Princess Caroline Forbes, daughter of Alphas Liz and William Forbes.

Caroline looked at him as if he were crazy. "No, I am not."

"No?" Darren asked sarcastically. "Then who are your parents? Do you think that those vampires gave birth to you? That they gave you your wolf gene?"

"I am not a wolf!" Caroline said finally losing her temper. "And those vampires as you call them have raised me my entire life! They love me and I love them! They adopted me after my parents died in a terrible accident!"

Darren narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "Is that what they told you, unbelievable. Haven't you gotten it through your thick, pretty little head. They lied to you, Caroline. They are always lying."

"No, they wouldn't lie to me," Caroline said. "I don't know much about my family, but I know that they are my family and nothing will change that."

"Don't swear on that," Darren said. "Believe me I know about your family. I know of the clan that you belonged to. You were part of the Luna clan once Caroline a princess to an entire kingdom of wolves. You should have been ruling this place with an iron fist, don't you want to know?"

Caroline's skin prickled, she didn't doubt the Mikaelsons, but what if Darren knew something? Something that would become useful in the future. "Tell me."

* * *

"What?" Klaus growled at his sister Rebekah an hour after their worthless searching. The room was now empty except for Klaus' minions who were trying to locate Caroline. "You knew that Caroline was possibly in danger and you didn't bother uttering a word, Rebekah?"

"I didn't think Katherine was telling the truth," Rebekah's voice trembled. "Everything the girl says it's a lie."

"If Caroline gets hurt in any way you will pay for this."

"Niklaus," Klaus turned around and saw Katherine and Elijah coming their way. "Katherine knows where Caroline might be." The brunette narrowed her eyes, but Klaus was no fool, he knew that she was still terrified of him. "Speak. Now."

"First I want you word that you will give me my freedom," Katherine bargained.

"Your freedom? I will do no such thing- "

"Your word. Or Caroline dies at your hands."

"Elijah, I swear I will rip her head with an ax, if she's involve in this."

Katherine grimaced. "I'm not. But believe me I know more that I've let on."

* * *

"Elizabeth and William Forbes, we're kind people," Darren said softening a little towards the end of his speech. He had been telling Caroline how the half-moon clan, the Luna clan, and the Crescent wolf clan have been allies until vampires and witches had driven them out of power with their curses and killing. "This was the Luna's clan territory, the French Quarter."

"What happened to them?" Caroline asked quietly.

Darren grimaced. "Klaus Mikaelson, the man that you admire so much killed them."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. IX The Ugly Truth

IX. The Ugly Truth

Klaus killed them? What Darren had said still burned in her ears, no, that was not possible Caroline told herself. She knew Klaus and while she knew that he could do some pretty horrible things sometimes, she knew that he was not monster at least when it came to her. Klaus would tell her if he had done something this bad, he had always been this honest with her.

Not to mention why would he adopt her in he had murdered her family?

"No," Caroline shook her head. "Your lying to me, Klaus would never so that. He loves me. . .as family. The Mikaelsons' love me. I'm part of their family." Caroline said sounding almost hysterical. "If they despised my family so much why would they adopt me. Why would they treat me as one of their own when they could have made me their slave or worse?"

"I don't know," Darren's voice grew cold again. "I don't speak vampire."

A part of Caroline wanted to run away or smash Darren's head against the brick wall, but another part of her was eager to hear the rest of the story. Caroline crossed her arms over her chest feeling a chill go down her spine. She couldn't believe that a few hours ago she had been enjoying her party and flirting with some many cute boys and now here she was trapped with some psycho who kept insisting that the Mikaelsons were evil.

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How do you know that they killed my parents eighteen years ago," Caroline raised a pale eyebrow in his direction. "How can I know that you're telling the truth and not just lying to my face."

Darren gave her a crooked grin. "Spoke like a true alpha." He handed her a stack of papers. "Here you go diary entries from several witches and wolves who saw or at the very least heard about the incident. Not to mention that I know a few facts about that night the reason that Klaus attacked your parents was because they didn't bow down to him, they didn't want vampires to rule the French Quarter. They fought back and they were punished for it. Klaus was going to kill you too, but the only reason that he didn't was because Elijah and Rebekah stopped him. You have powerful blood in your veins, Caroline. They know that you are capable of being a threat once you are in your wolf form, so instead they are content of you being their puppet. I know that is a lot to take in, but it is the truth."

Caroline stayed quiet, but she felt a lump in her throat. Was this true? Was Darren right, had Klaus honestly killed her parents. No it wasn't possible, was it? Rebekah had often told her that Klaus experience phases as psychotic rage, but never at her.

Darren gave her a sympathetic look. "I know that it's a lot to take in, kid, but it's the truth. You are the Alpha of the Luna Clan. You had a right to know. You can ask them yourself, but they will just lie to your face."

* * *

"What else?" Klaus back in the compound felt like he was growing crazy and if Katherine did not start talking then he was going to wipe that pretty smirk of her face, no matter what he had promised. "What else do you know, Katerina? Answer me!"

"Don't kill the messenger." Katherine said tightlipped. "But there is something else, something else that I didn't let Rebekah know."

Elijah gave her a cold, dark stare. "Don't judge me Elijah, I needed the leverage."

"What else?" Rebekah demanded and she looked like she was going to rip Katherine's throat out. "What else did you know?"

"Darren from that clan is going to make her sign something, you know like a contract," Katherine bit her lip. "Though it's a bit more complicated than that. Darren is part of the Crescent Wolf Clan. The document that they will make Caroline sign will link her soul forever to the Crescent Wolves. They will do it as a form of protection in order to ensure their own survival."

Klaus let out a series of curses as he turned to Rebekah and Elijah. "Follow me, but you stay here." Klaus gave Katerina a dirty look.

Katherine saw Elijah's jaw clenched as she turned towards him. "Wait,"

Elijah turned back to her and said tensely. "I believe that you have done enough for one night Katerina."

"Just listen," Katherine said through gritted teeth. "For once in your life just listen, I didn't inform you of this to be cruel and or to taunt Klaus. Maybe I did at first when I enrolled at Caroline's school, but I don't now." She hesitated. "I like Caroline, Elijah however that hard it may be for you to accept it. But you know what the best thing for her?"

"What is it, Katerina? Since apparently you know so much."

Katherine said without hesitation. "The best thing for Caroline is for her to leave. For her to leave your poisonous family, to live her own life. Her own human life. Perhaps then she will be free."

Elijah grimaced, but she saw the flicker in Elijah's eyes. She saw that Elijah knew she was right.

* * *

Klaus mind was raging with anger, but he didn't know who he wanted to kill more, Katerina, Darren, or himself. Darren because he had captured Caroline and therefore exposed her to truth, Katerina because he knew that she was right, and Klaus himself because he had killed Caroline's parents in the first place. And now eighteen years later he was bitterly regretting it.

He sniffed the air, he could smell her. Just a little bit closer. He snatched the door open of the cabin door and saw Caroline standing there with a pale look on her face. He gulped. She knew. His light eyes went towards Darren and before he uttered a single word he decapitated his head and it fell limply to the floor.

His breathing was heavy and his anger was legendary. It took him almost a moment for him to remember that Caroline was there. Her new party dress was covered with blood and she had a cold expression on her face. "I think it's time you told me the truth Klaus, the entire truth."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews, favorite, follows. Did all of you see the Klaroline phone call, it was beautiful:)


	11. X The Truth

Chapter X: The Truth

An awkward silence filled the room which seemed like an eternity to Klaus. Even though Darren's dead body was in the middle of the room, that didn't seem to matter to Caroline who had never been able to handle death particularly well. Her blue eyes looked determined and there was a look of fire in her eyes that said she wasn't taking no for an answer. She took a step forward and Klaus took a step back. At that moment, Caroline's eyes seem to fill with anger. "Damn it, Klaus answer the question, what happened? Tell me truth, is what Darren said true?"

Klaus paused a bit as if waiting for what Caroline was going to say before he exposed too much. "What exactly did this pathetic mortal say?"

Caroline forced the words out of her mouth even though she would rather say anything else. "He told me that you killed my birth parents eighteen years ago, that you wanted revenge or you wanted to keep control of the quarter or something and when they didn't comply you had them murdered. That I'm really a wolf, part of the Luna Clan, Klaus is this true and no more lies, just tell me." When Klaus didn't say anything, she could feel her voice reach a pitch. "Just tell me! Tell me is it true that you killed my birth parents and that the only reason that you didn't kill me as well was because Rebekah and Elijah didn't let you."

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment, a lie was on the tip of his tongue, but for some reason he couldn't say it. Besides he knew that Caroline was no longer a child, not to mention that he knew that this would have come to bite him in the ass sooner or later. "Yes," he finally admitted. "It's true, I killed them for stupid petty, vengeance because they wouldn't let me take over the quarter and yes Rebekah and Elijah has some motive in saving you."

Caroline didn't say anything for a moment, instead her shoulders slumped. She looked defeated and exhausted. "I can't believe that you did this, that you killed my birth parents because you didn't get what you wanted."

"I'm sorry, love." Klaus tried to reach for her arm, but Caroline pulled back and hissed.

"Don't touch me, not now. Not ever. Just stay away from me, Klaus."

Without another look back at him she went towards the opposite direction and running as fast as she could. The tears were slowly pouring down her face and she could feel her chest heaving as she trembled all over. Klaus, Klaus lied to her. He lied to her, to her face. He had never loved her. Hell, she was lucky he hadn't killed her when she was a baby.

Klaus watched as Caroline left and he felt his feet moving as he ached to go towards her.

"Leave her, Niklaus. She needs some time alone." Klaus turned around and saw that Elijah and his beloved Katerina had followed him. Stanger, whatever hatred that Elijah had, had for Katerina seemed to have disappeared at least briefly. Klaus would have to fix that.

"Yes," Katerina said sneakily. "Some time away from you would be perfect."

"Well, if it isn't the dream team." Klaus said sarcastically. "And as much as I appreciate the advice, it does not mean that I need it. My ward had just received some very tragic news, and yes I was the one who brought this upon her, so why shouldn't I mend the fences."

"How are you going to justify killing her parents and then hiding her heritage," Katherine snorted. "Ring a bell? There is no way in hell that you can justify it." There was a small quiver in her voice when she thought about the way that Klaus had cruelly killed her own parents.

"Katerina is right," Elijah said firmly. "Niklaus, Caroline has received some very tragic news, I doubt that she wants to be around any of us at the moment. She needs time to grieve, time to process everything that has happened to her. Surely, even you can let her grieve in peace. If she needs to go away for a spell, then perhaps we can let her. She has always had a soft spot for Rebekah, or Katerina can go undercover again as he friend."

Klaus scowled. "I don't want Katerina anywhere near, Caroline."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, deny it all you want. But you need me Klaus, and besides I did protect your lovely Caroline from any danger she might have otherwise faced. You owe me."

"You should be grateful that I'm sparing your life."

Katherine's eyes barely flickered, it seemed that she and Elijah had striked some private deal of some sort, or she would be quivering in fear. "Did she sign the contract?" Katherine quipped. "The one that Darren gave her. Did she sign it?"

"I don't know," Klaus said frustrated.

Elijah sighed as he ran a hand through his inky black hair. "What do you mean that you don't know, didn't you ask her."

"She was too busy asking me about her dead parents," Klaus said as he looked around the room, but he didn't find any piece of paper among Darren's wildering body. "Now do you think I should go after Caroline, or shall we wait until she turns up dead on our doorstep?"

Katherine and Elijah exchanged gazes, before Elijah nodded. "You go, brother. Katerina and I will search the rest of the woods."

* * *

Caroline was running so fast and crying at the same time that it was a miracle that she hadn't tripped and fallen over her dress. How could Klaus have done this to her? How could he have murdered her parents in cold blood? What kind of monster was he?

She needed to leave. She needed to run away, Caroline told herself. But where, she didn't have money to her name and women could hardly travel alone. Not to mention that she knew that if she were ever to leave Klaus would follow.

"Caroline." Caroline turned around and saw Katherine standing there with a fierce look on her face. How had she gotten there so fast in the heavy dress? "You're crying."

"Yes," Caroline dried the tears from her face. "I have had quite a horrible day. I'm sorry about the party, Katherine."

"It's all right, Caroline," Katherine took a deep breath. "It is I that is sorry, you were the innocent lamb in all of this, but all innocent lambs must be slaughtered at some point. Tell Klaus that this is my revenge for what he did to me. I am sorry, Caroline, but perhaps this will be better for you."

She bit her wrist and Caroline saw blood. "You're one of them? You lied to me?"

Katherine didn't respond, instead she pressed the blood against her mouth and forced Caroline to drink. "Kat, Kat please don't- "

Katherine's face was free from emotions. "I'm sorry, Caroline."

And then she snapped her neck.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am sorry for the lack of updates, please understand that I'm a working sophomore in college and things can get a little hectic. Thanks for understanding!


	12. XI: Transition

Chapter XI: Transition

Caroline sat up, gasping for breath her blue eyes wild as she tried to calm down her beating heart. She looked around the forest trying to remember everything that had happened. Everything that Darren had said and everything that had happened.

What had happened? She remembered running through the forest, trying to escape Klaus when she had run into Katherine. Her best friend Katherine, her only friend. But at that moment Katherine had changed, she had turned into a vicious monster. She had forced her to drink her blood and then she had snapped her neck.

Katherine was a vampire. How could she have not noticed before that Katherine was a vampire. She felt so stupid. She stood up on trembling legs and saw that her party dress was complexly dirty and there was blood all over her mouth. Her throat ached and she was desperately thirsty.

Caroline couldn't believe that she wanted to drink blood. She wanted to satisfy this hunger in her throat. Caroline was feeling emotional, she wanted to burst into tears, why did she was to cry? Why was everything all over the place?

"Katherine?" she croaked out, she couldn't believe that she was actually crying out for her killer. "Katherine? Klaus? Is anyone there?"

There was no answer, she needed to get out of here. The woods were freaking her out and she was so hungry. A part of her wanted nothing to with the Mikaelsons anymore, but if anyone would be able to understand it would be them. Rebekah had told her countless of time how bad it had been her own transition.

At this point, Caroline only wanted Rebekah or Elijah, but she didn't want to be anywhere near Katherine or Klaus. Caroline forced herself to stand up straight. Her dress was caked with blood and dirt as she forced herself to run in the opposite direction towards the town.

She felt herself relax slightly when she saw the bright lights that signalize that the town was closed by. The Mikaelson Manor wasn't that far from here. Caroline heard laughing and saw two young men that were obviously drunk and trying to stand up, while at the same time singing a song.

Caroline could feel the veins popping against their necks and Caroline licked her lips. No, Caroline. She told herself, this is not you. But she might as well have been talking to the wall.

She moved forward towards them and one of the boys with bright red hair turned to look at her while slapping his buddy on the shoulder. "Hey, cutie. Do you want to hang out with us?"

"No," Caroline said, her eyes flashing. "I want to eat you." Without a second look back she buried her fangs against his neck ignoring their cries of pain and doing the same to their friend.

A few minutes later Caroline was staring at the two, lifeless bodies on the floor. Her breath was becoming heavy and her mouth and fingers were covered in blood. Caroline chocked on the blood as she tried to compose herself, it's ok, Caroline, it's ok. She reminded herself, but none of this was ok, everything was covered with blood.

If Caroline didn't clean this up soon, someone would find out and she would be charged with murder. She needed to clean this up, but where would she start? Caroline was trembling all over and it was clear that her head wasn't thinking straight.

Her blue eyes captured something. The full moon. She had forgotten that today was the full moon. Her eyes blinked and then she felt a sharp pain in her back as if her spine was breaking in half. She let out a scream as she felt another bone in her body break as she started looking around in panic.

That's when she remembered what Darren said, she was a wolf. That meant that she was destined to transform every full moon. The pain seemed to be worsening as if she was being burned alive.

She felt someone touch her shoulder as she turned her head slightly and saw that Klaus was grimacing and holding her shoulder. "I got you love; I know it's painful. It will be over soon and I'll be here when it's over. I swear."

* * *

Elijah had no idea where Katherine was and he was getting a bit antsy. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried about where Katherine was, because he knew that Katherine wasn't at all trustworthy, even though he had softened the blow a bit.

"Elijah," Katherine said. "I came to say goodbye."

Elijah frowned. "Katerina, you do not have to leave. Klaus will no longer hunt you down and Caroline is so fond of you- "

"She was fond of me, she will no longer be," Katherine said calmly. "I took my revenge, Elijah finally. My revenge against you, against Klaus, against everyone that made me miserable. Though, Caroline had to pay the price, but she will live. In some form or another."

Elijah's look hardened. "Katherine? What did you do Katherine? What did you to Caroline?"

He heard a scream. Caroline's scream.

Elijah turned around and saw that Caroline was gone. He grimaced. He would look for Katherine later, right now he had to focus on Caroline and to get Rebekah.

* * *

Caroline's whole body was trembling and she didn't know if it was morning or night. She was just glad that her whole body wasn't hurting anymore. She smelled the sweet smell of lavender perfume. Rebekah's perfume.

Caroline sat up and noticed that she was naked and back in her room and wrapped in a sheet. The sun was bright and shining out of her window. Rebekah was sitting down at the edge of the bed and she held Caroline's hand. "Shh, shh you're going to be all right, darling."

"What, what happened?" Caroline's voice was high pitched to the point of being hysterical and she was staring at Rebekah with wild eyes. "I saw Katherine in the woods and she feed me some blood. . .oh my god am I actually dead?"

"Calm down, Caroline," Rebekah said, but she didn't say she wasn't dead. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted that manipulative bitch- "

"Rebekah, I saw Klaus. . .it was during the full moon, everything was hurting horribly. I turned didn't I, I turned into a wolf." She hesitated. "And I'm going to turn every full moon won't I?" Rebekah hesitated a bit before she nodded.

Caroline let out a chocked sound, but she barely felt as Rebekah put her arms around her and sang her, her old lullaby.

* * *

"What do you mean let her go?" Klaus narrowed his eyes towards Elijah. They were both in the library.

Elijah sighed trying not to let his temper get the best of him and Klaus wanted to point out that, that was his fifth glass of wine. "Klaus all your life you have sheltered Caroline, hid her from the truth. Now that she's a vampire she's not longer vulnerable, she needs to see the outside world."

"She'll get killed in the outside world!" Klaus roared.

"You can't keep her in a prison forever, Niklaus. That point aside she knows what you did, she's a vampire now not a complete hybrid. If you try to force her to love you she will hate you."

Klaus didn't say anything.

Elijah softened. "You need to let her go."

* * *

"You know you can always come back, this is your home Caroline," Klaus managed to choked out as the three of them were in the train station waiting for Caroline to depart to New York city her first stop.

It had been three months since her transformation and Caroline had better control of the bloodlust even if she wasn't speaking to Klaus, but she did know one thing she wanted to leave.

Caroline arranged the small hat on top of her blond curls. "Thank you, really but I need to find my own home." Her voice wasn't cold exactly, but it was distant. "Goodbye, Bekah, goodbye Elijah." She said as she kissed each of them both on the cheek. She hesitated before she kissed Klaus on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Klaus."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thanks for your reviews! There will be a flash-forward in the next chapter!


	13. XII: Sunset Boulevard

Chapter XII: Sunset Boulevard

1922

Caroline stared at her reflection in one of the mirrors in Gloria's Jazz club which was located in the heart of Chicago, and she had to admit that her new blond bob suited her well and it frame her heart shaped face. It was the middle of prohibition which meant that no alcohol was allowed at all in the U.S. But still Caroline would swear that she saw one or two blackmail cops enjoying the free booze.

Her lips pulled into a smile, she didn't care if drinking was against the law, she was going to drink until her hearts content. Besides she was happy, wild, and free and she was determined to enjoy her stay in Chicago for the next few weeks.

Caroline didn't like staying in one place for too long, not only because it bored her, but because she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself. Caroline was not going to lie, it was painful at times, but because she was a vampire, it was unfortunately what she had to do in order to survive.

Caroline guessed that Chicago had been one of her favorite places so far, much better than New York which she thought was too crowded anyway. Chicago suited her and there were a few more vampire here than in any of the other places. Caroline could tell by their scent.

Caroline was dressed in a pearl white flapper style dress with a row of pearls around her slim neck and she was sipping a glass of champagne while she watched everyone dance. Maybe she should stay for a little while more.

Caroline could hardly believe that it had been 94 years since she had left her childhood home of New Orleans. She wondered if the Mikaelsons still lived there, back in 1828 the last year that Caroline had been human or at the very least a untriggered wolf they had seen very content to stay there. Though Caroline wondered if they didn't grow bored of staying in the same place. New Orleans was pretty, but it was still a boring town.

Caroline took a glass of champagne from the passing waiter and sipped. Ninety-four years. Had it really been 94 years since she had been forced to turn into a vampire by that evil bitch Katherine and then had found her way to Paris, Milan, New York and now Chicago.

Caroline however was still forced to turn every full moon on clockwork, a part of her wished that she could be a hybrid to control her transformations, but since she needed a doppelganger for such a thing, it was even pointless to wish for it.

It had been 94 years since she had seen the Mikaelsons family, Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus. At first they had written to each other frequently, Klaus more often than any of the other siblings writing almost twice a day begging her to come home. Eventually the letters became less and less and around 1840 the letters stopped coming from them. Every few years she received a letter from Rebekah who would tell her about her latest crush or Elijah who wished her well, but it had been a while since she received anything from Klaus.

It was a bittersweet feeling. But it was expected they were older now, they needed to move on.

"Caroline," a handsome, light hair man smiled at her. "Care to stand."

Caroline raised an eyebrow as she took Stefan Salvatore's hand. "Well, he has manners," she said with a little giggle as she let Stefan drag her towards the dance floor. One of the fellow vampires that Caroline had meet at Gloria's was Stefan Salvatore. It was obvious that his humanity was off, but as far as Caroline was concerned that's what made him even more fun. Caroline was tired of rules.

"And what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing this evening?" Stefan asked with a smirk on his face. "I would have thought that you had dozens of men at your knees."

"I don't hang out with just anymore," Caroline snorted. "I'm a lady, I do have standards."

Stefan wrapped his arms around her small waist. "And have I meet those standards?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Buy me a drink and I will let you know." Stefan gave her a grin as he excused himself to grab Caroline a drink. Caroline could hear the sweet tunes of Gloria herself singing.

She was a pretty woman with chocolate colored skin and dark hair who was moving her hips slightly to the beat of her music. She winked at Caroline as she finished her song. "Darlings, give it up for Caroline Forbes. Sugar, come and liven up this dance floor with your beautiful voice."

Caroline grinned at her as she stood up and went on stage. She loved to sing and she had practice it a bit more ever since she had left the Mikaelson home. She had always been shy singing around them. She nodded to the jazz musicians behind her and started singing. It was a sad old tune about a boy that had lost the girl he loved who had been a nurse during the first war, but it was still a lovely song.

At first Caroline had been shy, but then she felt her lips and hips moving to the rhythm of the song. Her shoulders relax slightly as the crowd cheer. She smiled gratefully when Gloria took over and she disappeared into the dressing room that sometimes served as a small bedroom when Caroline was too drunk to go home.

It was a small, cramped room with beige walls, a small bed, and a large desk that contained a mirror. Caroline had purchases it and it reminded Caroline of the ones that they had seen in Hollywood.

She reapplied her red lipstick and relaxed her muscles as she stared at the mirror. She was exhausted, maybe she and Stefan could take an early night, which she doubted he would have liked.

"You have grown even more beautiful since I last saw you," a voice said from behind. Caroline recognize the voice it was sexy and seductive without trying to be. "But you have always been beautiful, Miss Forbes."

Caroline turned around, her voice becoming hollowed and she could feel her heart beating inside her chest. "Klaus."

Klaus looked almost the same as he had last time, though his hair was neatly combed and pulled back from his face. He was dressed in an expensive looking tux and he was looking at Caroline with longing. "Please don't be frightened."

"I'm not," Caroline said as she stood up. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him for sneaking up behind her or hug him because she had not seen him in so many years. "I'm just surprise. What are you doing here? We haven't written in years."

"Well, word on the street is that Gloria's has a beautiful, blond singer," Klaus smirked. "I figure it must be you." Caroline didn't say anything.

Klaus smiled fell. "Well, it seems that you are not happy to see me. I guess I'll just leave."

"No," Caroline choked out as she grabbed his hand. "Stay, please."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	14. XIII: Flapper Love

Chapter XIII: Flapper Love

Klaus's heart quickened when he felt the grip of her arm and her soft voice. He looked back at the beautiful flapper standing behind him. He had missed her terribly, there hadn't been days when he had not thought of her and even though his heart begged him too, he had not written letters. He understood that she needed time to heal.

But all Klaus wanted to do was press her against the wall and kiss her. He didn't move as he eyed her. "All right, I'll stay."

Caroline's blue eyes flickered in the warm light of the room. "Please sit," she said as he pointed towards the small bed and Caroline sat across from him. "What are you doing in Chicago? I was sure that your heart was set in New Orleans."

A mix of anger and hurt flashed through Klaus' eyes. "It is, New Orleans is my home, Caroline at least it was until- "

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Until what, Klaus? I wish you would tell me. I don't appreciate it when you keep things from me. As you well know. Besides I would like to know what has been happening in the 90 plus years since I left home."

Klaus threw her a small, crooked smile. "I'm glad that you still think of it as home, Caroline." Caroline flinched slightly as she rubbed her arms together. "But you're right, you are old enough and weather you accept it or not, we are your family. Things after you left became rough in New Orleans. You know the usual, power struggles, jealousy, problems between the fractions, but we always managed to solve it." His voice lowered. "This problem, this problem we weren't able to solve it."

Caroline looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Klaus had a tired look on his face. "Mikael is back, Caroline."

Caroline could feel a chill go down her spine, she had never meet Mikael of course, but she had heard horrible things from the family and how he had hated Klaus. She knew that he was around somewhere, but he had never been able to catch up to the Mikaelson family and now he had been in New Orleans.

"How is he back?" Caroline blurted out. "He has never been able to find you before."

"Well, this time he has," Klaus' jaw clenched. "I came here in order to get away from him, but also to warn you. He seems to go after things that I care about."

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. "He doesn't even know me."

Klaus closed his eyes. "I don't know how he finds out things but he does. Just be careful, Caroline. Now, love is my turn for the interrogation. Are you happy? Are you enjoying immortality?"

Caroline crossed her legs and said slowly. "It hasn't been as horrible as I had anticipated." She finally said. "Don't get me wrong it's a lot of hard work, especially controlling the blood lust, but afterwards you feel. . .free. Everything is within my reach. I could be whatever I want to be."

Klaus smirked. "That's the power of immortality my darling. And the full moon?"

"Turning is still a real bitch," she admitted. "But it's getting to be not so terrible."

"Caroline?" Gloria popped her head inside the dressing room. "You're quite popular Caroline. They are asking for another song."

Caroline nodded. "I'll be right back," she told Klaus.

Klaus nodded as he waited until Caroline left towards the stage. Klaus followed Caroline towards the exit, but Gloria stopped him. "Let me through little witch before I put a spike through your head."

Gloria smirked. "Cute, look I have two rules. Rule number one don't eat anyone here. I don't like cleaning up the blood, two don't break that little girl's heart. I don't like many vampires, but I like her. She has a pure soul. Do you have that through your thick head?"

"I do," Klaus smirked. "And don't worry I had no intention of hurting her."

* * *

After finishing her song, Caroline went down the stage and towards the crowded room looking for Klaus. She could feel her heart sinking. Had he left already? Caroline noticed a familiar blond dancing with a gentleman and she could feel the name curling at her lip. "Rebekah!"

Rebekah turned around and immediately left her partner and hugged Caroline tightly. "It's so good to see you, I'll make you pay later in some wicked way for you abandoning me."

Caroline giggled. "I didn't abandon you, we just went our separate ways. You look beautiful, Bekah, like always."

"Oh, I always do. Your performance was outstanding. I didn't know you could sing."

"Little sister," Klaus managed to join them quickly. "I see you found our missing member."

"It just took us 90 plus years." Rebekah quipped.

Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, but cleared her throat. "We have much to catch up on, I invite all of you for a drink. I assume that Elijah is not here."

"He's getting on a later train." Rebekah said sadly.

"I will gladly accept that drink, Caroline." Klaus said as he led her towards the dance floor. "But please will you give me the honor of this dance."

"Of course," Caroline said lightly as she and Klaus began dancing a slow dance. After a while, Klaus murmured. "I missed you, love. And I hope you missed me too."

"Of course I have," Caroline said lightly. "And you and Elijah, and Rebekah."

"It was more that a sibling affection."

Caroline hesitated. "I know Klaus and I feel the same way, but- "

"But?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Caroline, killing your clan and parents a century ago it was the biggest mistake of my life and if I could go back in time I would. But I'm glad to say that you've come a long way. If you could only see what a strong, beautiful woman you have become I'm sure that your parents would be very proud. Just like I am."

Caroline held her breath feeling her own heart beating rapidly against her chest. "Klaus, I- "

"No, love," Klaus said lightly as he kissed her. "You had the last word last time, now it's my turn."

* * *

The train whistled loudly as the train left the Chicago depot station in the cold night. Elijah looked back to make sure that he had not been followed. One could never be too careful. He needed to get Rebekah and Klaus and they needed to run. Elijah didn't care where, all he knew was that they needed to run and that they needed to get as far away as humanly possible.

Elijah stopped short when he saw a lone, thin figure with brown hair cut to her chin. The woman was wearing a black dress and a silk coat. She had a curving smile on her lip. He had not seen this person in over 90 years and that person had last killed Caroline. "Katerina."

A smirk appeared on Katherine's face. "Hello, Elijah. Did you miss me?"

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	15. XIV: Old Friends and New Enemies

Chapter XIV: Old Friends and New Enemies

Caroline didn't want to pull away, she truly didn't. She wanted to continue feeling Klaus' soft lips on her, she wanted to feel his arms as they caressed her back. If she could she would have spent all night dancing with him, but the reality of the situation was that she couldn't.

Caroline wasn't sure why she couldn't, but she just knew that if she did. If she followed her heart, she would be betraying her parents, her clan and everything. And maybe there was still a little part of her that blamed Klaus for what happened the night that Katherine turned her into a vampire and the night that she had been exposed to the truth.

She honestly wished that Klaus had told her from the beginning, but he hadn't and all the kisses in the world and epic promises of forever, well they couldn't fix that. Katherine needed time to heal and the forever option was starting to sound very good by now.

Caroline pulled away, trying to block her view from the hurt look that was in Klaus' eyes. "I'm sorry, Klaus I can't-I can't do this. Please understand. You and me we can't be together."

Klaus looked hurt. "But why not?"

Caroline sighed feeling like she was talking to a child that wouldn't listen to reason. "You know why, Klaus." She looked at her fingertips. "We us, we can't be together. We're too destructive and I want to be happy and I want you to be happy to, I just don't think we can be happy together."

Caroline was still talking, but Klaus could hardly hear her. "We can still be friends."

Friends? The words echoed inside Klaus' head and he almost burst out laughing, but he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to love her, he had been longing for her for over a century.

"Let's go back," Caroline said awkwardly. "We're blocking the dancing."

Klaus did as he was told as they returned back to their little table, but you could feel the tension and it was not comfortable to say the least and Caroline desperately wanted a glass of wine.

"What were you up to?" Caroline said changing the conversation. "Before all of this happened? Were you planning on staying in New Orleans for the rest of your life."

Klaus gave her a rueful sort of smile. "I was, New Orleans is my home, Caroline, but of course M- "he stopped short. "I want to undo the curse that my mother placed on me, I want to become a true hybrid."

Caroline turned to look at him, surprised by the change on topics. "What brought this on?"

"If I were a hybrid then Mikael," his lip curled. "I have dealt with this curse for far too long, Caroline. I was to undo it, sadly I'm one doppelganger short."

* * *

"Katerina," Elijah's voice was hollow and lacked amusement as he stared at the beautiful brunette in front of him. "I have no idea why you're here, nor do I exactly want to know what you're doing here in the first place."

Katherine rolled her pretty eyes. "Oh. Elijah don't be rude. You are always such a gentleman. Tell me something don't you ever get tired of being so annoyingly perfect. It has also been a century since I last you, I thought you were a gentleman. Where is my hello kiss?"

Elijah's jaw clenched as he gave her a disgusted look. The only hello that I should be giving you is a stake through your heart for what you did last time."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh that."

"Yes that," Elijah said this time a little bit more sharply. "Katerina, Caroline was your friend and you destroyed her life by making her a vampire."

"Destroyed?" Katherine scoffed. "I saved her life, Elijah. Which is more than you or your lunatic siblings have done. If it wasn't for me, Caroline would have been long dead by now. And how is she, she's still young, she's still beautiful, hell she's probably dancing her little ass of at Gloria's as we speak."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. "You've been spying. Of course that's typical of you."

Katherine wiggled her eyebrows. "Well, you know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer and I intend to keep my enemies very close, Elijah."

"Because you lack friends?"

Katherine chuckled, not hurt in the slightest. "Something like that, now come I want to tell you something away from prying eyes."

Elijah seemed reluctant to follow, he wants to get to his siblings as soon as possible, but if there was something that Kat knew then he should better find out and quickly. Elijah followed her, even though he knew that he would probably ended up regretting it.

He followed her towards her small, but elegant apartment, but before Elijah could open his mouth Katherine had started kissing him and unloosing his tie, before Elijah had known he and Katherine were in bed together and Elijah was caressing her face.

Katherine was panting slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "Now are you glad to see me?"

Elijah didn't respond as he tugged back on a brown curl. "Now tell me, Katerina what is the real reason that you're here?"

Katherine smirked. "Well to see you my lovely love." Elijah raised an eyebrow and Katherine rolled her eyes. "Well, Elijah you can be really uptight when you want to be. I think the real question is why are you and your siblings roaming around Chicago." She let out a small giggle. "Let me try to get guess, one reason is Caroline of course your brother is obsessing with her, but what can be the other reason. Oh I know M-I-K-A-E- "

Before Katherine could finish spelling out the name Elijah had his hands around her neck and snapped her neck without thinking. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest, she knew. Who else knew? Who else knew that Mikael was hunting them down like a pack of wild animals?

* * *

"Thanks for giving me a place to sleep," Rebekah said as she entered Caroline's small apartment later that evening. Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Have you ever thought about redecorating?"

Caroline laughed. "I'm hardly here, Rebekah. I'm mostly at the club, I only come here to sleep sometimes."

Rebekah nodded. "I guess it can get pretty lonely."

Caroline didn't comment as she started preparing the small guestroom and started piling it with blankets. "Klaus has changed, hasn't he?" she turned to Rebekah who had turned serious. "I noticed that today he was like a completely different person."

Rebekah looked at her sharply. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

Rebekah looked relieved. "Don't mind Klaus, he has always been like a big bully, but lately he has become worse in the name of protecting me. He's had a hard life, Caroline if that's what you're asking me and things with Mikael didn't make things better. He loves you doesn't he, he finally confessed."

Caroline didn't answer.

"I'm sorry it's not any of my business, even if he is my brother, but Caroline-just think about things carefully."

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	16. XV: Bite Me

Chapter XV: Bite Me

After saying goodbye to Rebekah who had happily settled in her bedroom, Caroline decided that she fancied a walk. As much as she missed and loved Rebekah, she had, had this trip down Memory lane too suddenly and she wanted some time to herself, to remind herself who she was and who she was fighting herself to be.

Caroline reminded herself that she was a strong, beautiful vampire that, that naïve, weak girl had died a long time ago in New Orleans when Katherine had killed her and she found out what a monster Klaus was. Klaus, why on earth did she keep thinking of him. She wanted to get him out of her mind of goodness sakes.

Her eyes traveled towards the full moon. Her hands seemed to shake inside her coat. How the hell hadn't she noticed that tonight of all nights was the full moon? She knew the answer she had gotten distracted because of Klaus.

As if the universe wanted a good laugh she felt her rib break and then her left leg. She might be a vampire now, but turning every full moon still hurt like a bitch. Caroline needed to get away and fast, she didn't want to hurt innocent people and in Chicago she was practically surrounded by them.

"Ugh!" she let out a groan of pain as she felt as if her back was breaking in half. "Shit!" she practically clung to the wall hoping that would ease her pain a little. The storage, she needed to get to the storage, Caroline told herself. Every time that she turned she went towards a small storage area where she could ruin the walls and doors instead of ripping people's throats out.

"Caroline?"

Caroline turned around and saw Stefan with a bewildered look on his face as he looked at Caroline's transformation as Caroline continued breaking bones like there was no tomorrow.

"Stefan," the wolf part of her was screaming to rip his throat out and kill him on the spot, while she tried to remind herself that Stefan was her friend and that she shouldn't attacked him, because he was her friend.

"Caroline," Stefan's face was pale and he looked like he was going to hurl over and throw up. "You're-but I thought- "

Caroline felt another bone in her body break and she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME NOW!" but Stefan didn't move, she saw something flash across from her and that's when she saw Klaus.

Klaus stood over Stefan and it was obvious that he was compelling him. "Go now. You do not remember any of this."

Stefan nodded slowly as he disappeared, Caroline was now on her knees trying to soothe the pain. "Klaus- "she managed to say.

"It's ok," Klaus said gently. "Ok, love relax." He ran a hand through her blond hair. "I'll be here, relax turn into your true form."

Caroline nodded slowly as she slowly transformed into her wolf form.

* * *

When Caroline woke up she noticed that it was way too bright for Caroline's liking. She bit back a moan as she sat up. The mornings after her transformation were always a bitch because it seemed that her bones had first ripped each other apart and then glued themselves with glue.

It was not a pleasant feelings and Caroline had hoped that through the years she would have gotten more used to it, but that had not been the case. "Good morning, love."

Caroline's eyes seemed to flutter open and for the first time she seemed much more awake as she stared at Klaus who was staring at her with concern. Caroline hated that look on his face even if it was with a good intention. It just made Caroline feel like the weak little girl Klaus thought she was. "What are you doing here?" she blurted out.

She noticed that she was completely naked and tried to hide her nakedness with the sheet, though she wasn't doing a very good job. Still it was better than nothing.

"Don't you remember, love?" Klaus said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "Your ordeal."

"Stop calling me that," Caroline felt herself snapped. "I'm not your love."

A familiar smirk twitched on Klaus' face. "You used to love it when I called you that."

"Well, things change," Caroline said tensely. She realized that she was not in her apartment, she was in Klaus'. Since he had apparently rented it just a few days ago it was still completely empty, but Caroline managed to find one of his shirts that would serve her as a dress. "I'm not the person that I used to be and neither are you."

"Maybe you're right about that," Klaus said. He ached to brush his lips over her pale neck and comfort her by saying that everything was going to be ok. "Do you usually lose control like this?"

"No," Caroline seemed offended by the question. "Of course not, tonight just caught me by surprise. I had forgotten that the full moon was tonight. You and your family kind of surprised me. Thanks for what you did with Stefan."

Klaus nodded, trying to hide the jealousy that he was feeling. "Are you two- "

"Don't be stupid, we're just friends, but just because we're not lovers doesn't mean I want him dead," Caroline found herself snapping. "Besides finding a doppelganger which is one in a million chance is there any way to became a full hybrid."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, love if I knew of a way to become a full hybrid without the need of a doppelganger I would have done it a long time ago."

A brief smile appeared on her face. "That is true, your kind of a perfectionism like that. So last night, I didn't hurt anyone?"

"Sadly no."

Caroline snorted. "So what are you going to do, Klaus?"

"I'm about to call room service for some delicious eggs benedict- "

"Not about food," Caroline interrupted. "About Mikael, he's coming after you, he has a pretty good trace on you and your family. What are you doing to do for the rest of your life? Just run?"

Klaus's jaw clenched. "If that's what it takes, then yes Caroline I will run. My family and I will run. I know you don't understand this, but Mikael has a habit of being cruel. He has a habit of destroying everything in his wake. He will not destroy me and my family.

* * *

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Miss Mikaelson." Stefan said with a smirk on his gorgeous face as Rebekah looked up from her breakfast menu. Her red lipstick looked beautiful in the morning sun.

"Not a surprise I hope?" Rebekah said with a raised eyebrow. "Since you invited me here."

"Well, can you blame me for wanting to see your beautiful face?"

Rebekah saw a figure behind Stefan as it quickly snapped its neck. Stefan's neck fell limply to the floor and Rebekah recognize the suit and tie.

"Elijah!" Rebekah gowned. "That was my date!"

"I'm sorry Bekah," Elijah said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'll get you a new date. Now come on. We need to find Klaus."

-End of Chapter Fifteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	17. XVI: The Mikaelson Reunion

Chapter XVI: The Mikaelson Reunion

"Klaus," Caroline tried her best to control her temper, especially since Klaus had more than saved her from ripping out Stefan's heart in her wolf form. But that did not mean that she wanted Klaus to be her knight in shining armor, nor did it mean that Caroline wanted to deal with an overprotective Klaus.

The tables had turned and Caroline was no longer that naïve and innocent human, she had grown up now and she was determined to get away from the Mikaelsons. Sure they had raised her and Caroline cared for them, but she also knew that they brought family drama and Caroline was determined to stay away from family drama.

All she wanted to do was continued her perfect life in Chicago and she knew that the only Mikaelson that would be by her side would be Rebekah. Unfortunately, the blond had gone to meet Stefan for breakfast. Apparently they had really hit it off and for the meantime Caroline was stuck in Klaus' room and he was refusing to let her out.

"I can take care of myself." She repeated again and she wished that he didn't tower over her, even by a few inches.

Klaus gritted his teeth as he ran a hand through his blond curls. "I know that you can take care of yourself Caroline, but hear my warning when I say that Mikael is out of your league. He has information about us, I don't know how, and I don't why he got it. But he's on the murderer's path and he won't think twice about killing anyone I ever lov-associated myself with and might I remind you that one of those people was you."

Caroline gritted her teeth, she would be lying if she said she wasn't weary about Mikael. He had to be bad if Klaus was that afraid of him, but she would not just sit around and wait for Mikael to come and attack all of them as if they were a couple of rabbits and he was the big bad wolf.

"This is stupid, Klaus," Caroline said. "What in all honesty, do you expect me to do. Just hide for the rest of my life, I'm not going to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. I won't turn into another Katherine." Or another you.

Caroline opened the door and when she turned the knob she came face to face with Elijah who was holding the arm of a very annoyed Rebekah. Caroline blinked a couple of times at the scene and Rebekah pulled away annoyed. Elijah still looked the same as always, stiffly dressed and very formal. A warm smile seemed to appear on Caroline's face. "Elijah."

Elijah seemed to relax as he kissed her cheek. "Caroline, I'm glad your well."

"Yes, she's marvelous," Rebekah said with a snap as she looked at her older brother. "Now Elijah, would you be so kind as to tell us why you dragged us here in the first place. This is what you and Klaus wanted, was it not?"

Elijah ignored her question as he turned to Klaus. "Mikael is here or he will be here soon. He has left the French Quarter, brother." There was an eerie silence that followed and Caroline watched as Klaus' complexion turned even paler than usual. He seemed to grit his teeth. "How do you know?"

"Brother, despite our best efforts we were not able to stop him in the French Quarter," Elijah said flatly. "Even though you and Rebekah ran does not mean that he would not find us." He hesitated, despite Katerina's earlier betrayal. He did not want to expose her. Elijah felt annoyed that even after all these years he still felt something for the doppelganger. "Someone saw me get on that train in the French Quarter and someone might as well have known that I was heading to Chicago to meet up with you. Mikael has eyes and ears everywhere not to mention spies."

"But how can you be sure," Rebekah's voice was tired. She did not want to run away again. "How can you possibly be sure that Mikael even knows we are here- "

"We won't take our chances," Klaus interrupted her sharply, there was a look of wild fear in his eyes as he looked at Caroline. The look of a mad man. "And you're coming with us."

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, we are having this conversation again. Klaus, I'm not your ward, your girlfriend, or your wife. If you want to run then fine, but don't force me to look over my shoulder."

"Caroline is right," Elijah said. "You can't force her to run. Chances are that Mikael won't come after her."

Klaus let out as growl. "Chances? We are going to rely on chances, perhaps you are willing to take that risk, brother, but I am not- "

"Enough!" Rebekah said as he came between them. "In case you have forgotten this is not our decision to make. This is Caroline's decision and Caroline's only. Caroline what do you want to do. Do you want to run or do you want to stay? Whatever decision you make Elijah and I will honor it."

Caroline hesitated as she looked at Klaus. "I wish you the best of luck, but I'm staying here. Chicago is my home."

"Fine," Klaus said sharply. "Since you're so eager to die, Caroline. I'll leave you to it. Don't say that I didn't warn you. Elijah, Rebekah let us go now."

Rebekah squeezed Caroline's hand once and Elijah kissed her cheek quickly, but Klaus didn't look back at all as he shut the door. Caroline felt a chill go down her spine and her throat felt dry. She wanted to call back to him, but she wouldn't.

They had their own lives to lead.

* * *

Katherine groaned as she rubbed her neck and took a sip of her coffee that the waitress had given her. Stupid Elijah, would it have killed him to break her neck with a little bit more gentleness. Sure she had dropped some bad news on him, but that did not mean that he had to break her neck for it.

Katherine hadn't even gotten to the best part, not only was Mikael looking for them, but Katherine knew who had lured him into the French Quarter in the first place. Rebekah. Sweet sister Rebekah who had destroyed their family home.

Oh, well Katherine was surprised that she had not snapped sooner. She saw that someone entered the café. A tall, well-dressed man who looked vaguely familiar. He walked towards the waitress and showed her a newspaper clipping. "Have you've seen them?"

Katherine put down her coffee cup and stared at the man. Mikael.

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	18. XVII: Daddy Dearest

Chapter XVII: Daddy Dearest

So this was the famous Mikael, Katherine couldn't help but think as she looked at the angry looking man that looked like he wanted to devour the waitress. Katherine had heard about him of course, but she had never seem him in person. In all honesty, he didn't look that impressive.

She didn't know why big, bad Klaus Mikaelson had ran from him all these years ago. Sure he looked pissed off half of the time and he looked aggressive, but that's how all vampires were. She remembers Elijah saying at one point that Mikael had particularly hated Klaus because he was not his real son. But perhaps he didn't hate the others that much and Katherine was determined to used that to her advantage. It was the perfect plan in all honesty she would get rid of Klaus and then she and Elijah could finally have everything that they had always dreamed off without Klaus ruining things for everyone.

She stood and went towards Mikael, moving her hips slightly in a way that showed confidence. "Can I buy you a coffee? I'm Katherine."

"Get out my way, silly girl," Mikael hissed. "I have no time to deal with children right now."

Katherine let out a small smile. "Oh, I can assure you Mr. Mikaelson that I am no child and I know who exactly you're looking for. Let me give you a clue to show you how I know. Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus Mikaelson."

Katherine watched in satisfaction as Mikael's jaw clenched slightly as he looked at Katherine as if he could hardly believe what she was saying. "You know my children and that beast who parades as my son."

Katherine nod. "I know them for years and I could bring them to you. All I ask in return is a little favor."

Mikael leaned forward. "Anything, name your price."

Katherine's lip curled slightly. "Do you want to kill your children? Is that why you've been hunting them?"

Mikael looked at them in disgust. "Of course not, I want to reunite our family. I love Elijah and Rebekah they are my daughter and my son. Klaus, however I will not stop until he is dead."

"Then we are on the same side," Katherine said in a silky voice. "We both want the same thing. Klaus dead. So I offer you a little detail, Mikael. I'll lead you to Klaus and you can kill him for good, but in return you must swear to me that you will not harm Elijah or Caroline."

"Who's Caroline?"

"A blond friend of theirs, I kind of owe her a favor. So do we have a deal? I'll led you to Klaus so you can kill him once and for all and you will spare Elijah and Caroline."

* * *

Caroline looked out the window of Klaus' small apartment for the fifth time in under three seconds. Were they all right? Were they safe? Had Mikael managed to reach them. Caroline shook her head. She didn't know why she was so worried, especially since the Mikaelson seemed to have more lives than a damned cat, but she was worried about them.

They might have changed over the years, but that did not mean that Caroline wanted them to die.

Stop being so nervous, Caroline. Caroline scolded herself. They are the Originals. They can very much take care of themselves. But what if they couldn't? What if they couldn't take care of themselves? What if they were bested by Mikael?

Caroline grabbed her coat. She needed to make sure that they got to the train station all in one piece. That was the least that she could do.

* * *

"You're a fool, you know." Rebekah huffed as they heard the train whistling a few feet away from them. They were currently at the train station and heading on the next train towards New York city. Rebekah bundle in her coat as she looked at a guy sealing warm chestnuts.

Klaus nodded impatiently towards his sister. "What do you mean?" Where the hell was Elijah. He had gone off to compelled the workers to call them by fake names.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I mean about Caroline." Her voice lowered. "You love her, don't you Nik. You loved her for a very long time even if you don't admit it to yourself- "

Klaus's jaw clenched. "What I felt for Caroline doesn't matter, Rebekah. What's done is done. She made her choice and I made mine." Rebekah shrugged, murmuring her belief of him thinking that he was a fool.

"Nik! Bekah!" they turned around and a saw a familiar blond coming their way. Caroline's cheeks were flushed from trying to catch up to them.

"Caroline," Klaus said stunned. "What are you doing here? Have you changed your mind?"

Caroline shook her head. "I haven't. Sorry."

"Then why are you here." Klaus voice suddenly turned hard to mask his disappointment.

Caroline shook her curls. "I know it's stupid. But I needed to see you, to make sure that you got on that train. To make sure that Mikael-I'm sorry it was stupid. I'll just leave."

"No, Caroline. Stay." Rebekah said with a wink in Klaus direction and then pointed towards the empty train conductor's carriage that in only a few minutes would take them to New York. Klaus ever the gentleman opened the door for her and Caroline followed as she sat in one of the plush seats.

She looked, beautiful, Klaus thought. It amazed him how much power Caroline still had over him after all these decades. "I care for you, you know," Klaus blurted out. "And I don't care if you think me a fool for saying so."

Caroline looked at him and said softly, "I don't think you're a fool, Klaus."

"But you don't think of me the same way," Caroline didn't answer. "Answer me, love."

"I- "Caroline's voice trailed off, her cheeks becoming hot. "I like it when you kiss me Klaus, but I don't want to spend my entire life running."

Klaus walked gently towards her and kissed her softly. Caroline kissed his back loving the way his lips felt on hers. "I love you, love and I will make sure that you don't spend your entire life running."

"Well, well isn't this sweet a mutt and his bitch." Both Caroline and Klaus froze when they heard the voice as they turned around and saw Mikael. How could they have been stupid enough not to have noticed they were being approached.

"Mikael," Caroline said.

"Caroline," Mikael said. "Move aside your stupid girl if you want to live. You're not my main target. He is. Well, boy shouldn't you start saying your prayers."

"Caroline," Klaus managed to say. "Run."

"No!" Caroline demanded. "I won't leave you."

"Now," Klaus ordered sharply as he face Mikael. "This is family business. Do your worse." Mikael vamp flash towards him gripping his neck and pressing him against the wall of the train.

"Your stupid boy, do you really think that you would managed to escape." Klaus gritted his teeth as he kicked Mikael against his stomach, dropping him to the floor. Klaus broke one of the chairs and dig the stake against Mikael's stomach. Mikael buried his hand in Klaus' chest and Klaus let out a choke sound.

Caroline came from behind Mikael and snapped his neck. Caroline helped Klaus get up. "Come on, get up. It seems were running away together now."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	19. XVIII: Along the Riverbend

Chapter XVIII: Along the Riverbend

"I already send a telegram to Rebekah and Elijah back in Chicago so they don't worry about us," Klaus told Caroline as the blond sat across from him in the neatly made bed in their hotel room. The blond looked exhausted and Klaus couldn't blame her. It had been a long and exhausting night.

After their fight with Mikael, Caroline and Klaus had gotten on another train for fear that they may be followed. This train had led to San Francisco and from then on they had taken another train to New York, changing their names along the way to avoid being followed. It had taken a whole day's journey and Caroline only really wanted a shower.

"Klaus," she looked at him. "Do you think that Mikael will find us?"

She saw that Klaus' jaw had clenched and Caroline regretted asking the question. "I hope not Caroline, besides we took too many twist and turns and the fact that we changed our names should help our situation. Now, don't look so worry, my love. I'll make sure that Mikael does not find out."

Caroline looked at him. "Nik, he seems like a terrible man, don't get me wrong. But why are you so afraid of him? You're an Original you can't be killed."

Klaus stiffen. "There is only one thing that can kill me, Caroline and that is the white oak stake. We burn it years ago, but I rather not take my chances with Mikael. When Rebekah and Elijah return we will head on a boat and go to Europe. You can stay or you can go back to Chicago."

Caroline nodded. "I have never been to Europe, except when I was in school. I guess I have never traveled that much, even as a vampire. Tell me, Klaus is it really as beautiful as they say."

Klaus nodded as he kissed her slender neck. "Much more beautiful that what they say and they have the most wonderful art galleries, music, and food. You will love it Caroline, that is if you decide to join me and my family."

Caroline nodded. "I think that will be lovely, perhaps I need to take a break from Chicago." She looked up at him, her blue eyes widening slightly. "Nik, Klaus can I ask you something. A favor, really if you don't mind."

"Speak, love."

"Well," Caroline felt her cheeks flushed. "I remember when I was young that you used to paint these wonderful portraits. You even painted a few of me when I was child. I was wondering if you could paint another one of me. . .in the nude."

Klaus gulped. "Caroline, you want me to paint you naked."

Caroline nodded. "Yes, is that weird? You don't have to- "

"No," Klaus said. "I want too, let me get my easel and my paintings they are in the next room. Why don't you get comfortable? Take off your clothes love."

* * *

"Rebekah, come on," Elijah said slightly impatient as he stared at his baby sister while trying to contain the nervousness in his voice. Though no one could truly blame him for being a bit paranoid since their father was currently on the road for blood. They were currently standing in the middle of the train station in San Francisco and they were supposed to be getting the same train that Klaus and Caroline had gotten towards New York, if only his dear sister wasn't currently being as slow as a turtle.

"Rebekah?" Elijah tried to contain his annoyance. "What's the matter, we need to leave now. I have no idea how Mikael found us, but we can't-we can't risk being found and hurting Klaus and Caroline in the process."

"I know," Rebekah told him as she bit her lower lip. "Elijah, dearest Elijah there is something that I need to tell you. Something that I am ashamed of. I know how Mikael found us. I know how he found us after all these years. Oh, pretty please promise me that you won't get mad. I couldn't bear it."

Elijah stopped short and stared at his sister, his jaw clenched. "Rebekah, what did you do?"

Rebekah's lower lip wobbled. "Please, please promise me that won't be mad, Elijah. Oh, I couldn't bear it and I know that Klaus would probably jab a dagger in my heart if he knew." Elijah gripped his sister's thin shoulders. "Bekah, whatever it is you have to tell me. How did Mikael found out about us?"

"He found out because I told him," Rebekah said near tears. "You remember in New Orleans, how I found that lovely chap, Marcel and how Klaus wouldn't let us date for the stupidest reasons because Marcel was his friend too."

"Go on."

"I," Rebekah lowered her eyes. "Marcel, Marcel convinced me to get a witch to call Mikael. That Mikael would drive Klaus and only Klaus out of town and we would finally be happy. Except Mikael came for all of us. Oh, Elijah what am I going to do, if Klaus finds out- "

"He will end you," Elijah said simply. "Does anyone else know about this?" She shook her head. "Good, then no one shall find out, I shall not tell anyone and neither shall you. And maybe all of us will come out of this alive."

Rebekah nodded grimly. "Are you mad at me, Elijah? I swear I did not mean any harm. I guess I just got tired."

"I'm not mad, I'm disappointed," Elijah sighed. "But I don't blame you, Klaus has held us under his thumb for far too long." They heard the whistle of a train and Elijah took her hand. "Come on, we must leave Rebekah that is our train."

* * *

Caroline realized that she was still fully naked when she heard someone knocking on the door. Her blue eyes fluttered opened as she arched her back in laziness. She smiled slightly when Klaus kissed her temple and handed her a robe. "Get dressed, love."

Caroline did as she was told as she shielded her naked body using the robe. She smiled, last night she had, had the best sex she had, had in honestly a while. Through the corner of her eye she saw the naked portrait that Klaus had painted of her. She saw every curve and every seducing stoke. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but if it's a human, I'm snapping their neck."

"Klaus, be nice."

"I am nice." He opened the door and frowned when he saw Katherine. "Well, well Katerina. Look what the cat dragged it. I thought for sure that you would be trembling in your heels. You have five seconds to speak before I rip your tongue."

"Klaus," Caroline narrowed her eyes at her killer. "What is she doing here? Get here out of here."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, pipe down it's not you who I came to see. You're looking good Caroline, vampirism suits you."

"Katerina. Speak."

Katherine smirked. "I know who called Mikael, how he found you. And I can tell you, but in return I want my freedom, Klaus. No more running."

Klaus hesitated a bit, but she saw the desperation in his eyes. "All right. You will have your freedom, now tell me."

"Rebekah," Katherine said with a smirk. "You remember the love affair that she had with Marcel, well as it turns out she got tired of you blocking her every step of the way. They called Mikael in order for him to drive you out of town so that she could be with him."

"No, that's impossible, you're lying. Rebekah would never do that."

"Wouldn't she? Ask your sister, she was desperate enough."

There was an awkward silence before they heard footsteps, Caroline raised her head and saw Rebekah and Elijah. Klaus narrowed his eyes towards his sister. Rebekah paled. "Nik- "Without letting Rebekah finished he lunged toward her.

-End of Chapter Eighteen-

Thank you for your reviews!


	20. XIX:Family Bond

Chapter XIX: Family Bond

Rebekah screamed as Elijah positioned himself towards his baby sister, but his anger was too much for him. He ignored Rebekah's apologies and Elijah and Caroline's pleads for him to stop he lunged towards her. Katherine's smirking face was in view as she quietly slipped out of the room, leaving behind the chaos that she had cause.

Klaus pushed Elijah and Caroline out of the way. He gripped Rebekah's thin shoulders as he pressed her against the wall. "Why did you do it Rebekah," Klaus hissed at her. "Why did you betray me that way?"

"I never meant to betray you, Nik," Rebekah said sobbing. "You just made it so hard, you just made it so terribly hard to find love, to get love. We would always be moving and Marcel, Marcel he loved me-he promised he would always be there for me."

Klaus snorted. "Yes, he loved you so much, where is he now Rebekah?"

Rebekah let out a pitiful wail. "I never meant to betray you, Nik. Truly."

"Brother, listen," Elijah pleaded noticing that Klaus's anger hadn't diminish. "Our sister is truly sorry for what happened and it will not happen again. She made a mistake, Klaus. She is allowed to make a mistake."

"Klaus," Caroline said softly as she pressed his hand against his thick shoulder. "Forgive, please. Forgive Caroline, she's your baby sister."

The color seemed to returned slightly to Klaus' face as he slowly seemed to calm down as he stared at Rebekah's anxious face. "You're right, you are my sister Rebekah. Always and forever."

The color seemed to retuned to Rebekah's cheeks, but her slight smile froze as she felt something sharp against her heart. The dagger. She made a chocking sound as she felt the pain of the dagger against her heart.

"Klaus!" Both Elijah and Caroline shouted, but Klaus seemed to ignore their cries completely. He seemed to see with some sickening fascination as he watching his sister's body fall to the ground.

"Coffin," was the first thing that Klaus said as he watched his sister tumble down. "I should get her coffin. No one can see her like this."

"Klaus," Elijah tried to keep his temper in control. "Be reasonable."

"I cannot be reasonable Elijah, if it wasn't clear before our sister betrayed us. Betrayed this family. She's lucky that she's only getting a dagger in her heart for this betrayal."

Elijah's jaw clenched and he seemed to want to say something, but he didn't. Klaus seemed to read his thoughts. "Now, if you don't want to end up with a dagger in your heart as well, I suggest that you stay away."

* * *

Caroline flinched when she heard the door close and saw that Elijah had stormed off. She turned to Klaus who seemed to be still raging. "It is not wise to be near me Caroline," Klaus warned. "Not in this state."

Caroline didn't respond as she softly caressed his arm. "I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But do you think this is the best way to deal with the situation? By daggering your sister?"

Klaus pulled back and looked at her with hurt. "Don't tell me you are defending that traitor?"

Caroline sighed. "I'm not Klaus, I'm just thinking that it already happened, what harm could it- "

"Harm?" Klaus spat. "Rebekah has caused a lot of harm in this family. I would think you of all people Caroline would understand that. When she brought forth the monster that is Mikael."

Caroline didn't respond. "I see you're taking her side."

Caroline hesitated. "I'm not taking anyone's side, Klaus."

"I think you should go," Klaus said sharply. "Before either one of us say something that we will regret. Go now, I want to be alone. But rest assure, Caroline. My sister will remain daggered for some time."

Caroline wanted to continue talking, but thought it would be best if she gave Klaus some space. She exited the room and saw the dark hair beauty waiting outside. Caroline vamp speed towards her and pinned her against the wall. "What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?"

Katherine easily pinned her in the other direction. "I could ask you the same thing, oh and don't try to be the tough girl, Caroline. I'm far older than you and winning would be embarrassing."

"Why are you here?" Caroline demanded. "Haven't you done enough?"

Katherine said. "Oh, please Klaus deserved that and more. Betrayed by his baby sister, ouch."

"What do you want, Katherine, besides destroying everyone else lives?"

"I want Elijah, I want a life free of running," she looked somber again. "And to do that, I need Klaus out of the way."

"If you go after Klaus I will kill you myself."

Katherine chuckled. "I'm shaking. Don't make promises you can't keep. Oh, and for what it's worth. I'm sorry that I turned you, Caroline."

* * *

Elijah felt the cool air on his face, but it did no comfort for him at all, and his heart throb for his baby sister. He knew that Klaus was angry, that he had a right to be angry. But did he have to be so angry that he would dagger Rebekah for a couple of centuries?

Elijah felt a presence behind him and he stiffened as he turned to address the figure. "What are you doing here?"

The dark, looming figure appeared before him with a smirk on her pretty face. "Are you sure that I'm the one that you should be mad at? I mean it was your sister that caused all of the problems in the first place."

"Shut up," Elijah said narrowing his eyes. "You did this, Katerina. Not Rebekah."

"I didn't tell her to call, Mikael," Katherine scoffed as she rested her arm against Elijah. "Elijah, please let us forget about this. Let us forget about this entirely. Let us run away and be together again. Rebekah is gone and your brother is on a rampage. Don't let him bring you down."

"Klaus needs me, Katherine."

"He has Caroline," Katherine snorted. "In case you haven't noticed. She's like his little lapdog. Elijah, please let us be together. Let us be happy."

Elijah didn't say anything, instead he faced her. "How can I even be sure that this is the real you. You lie Katerina, you are always lying. You lie, you steal, and you cheat. I don't want to be a part of that."

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "What about me? I wouldn't act so pure and innocent, Elijah especially when your family has caused me enough emotional damage to last me a lifetime."

Elijah ignored her. "You stole the moonstone, you ran for decades, you befriended Caroline, you killed her, you exposed Rebekah, you creep and crawl everywhere. I've given you enough chances, I think," for a second Katherine looked confused, but her eyes widened and she gasped when she felt the hand inside her chest. "Elijah," she choked out. "Elijah, please don't do this, Elijah."

There was pain in Elijah's eyes, but he didn't hesitate. "Goodbye, Katerina." Without a second though he pulled her heat from her chest and Katherine's eyes went blank as she fell to the floor.

Elijah felt a lump in his throat. It was over.

"Elijah?" Elijah turned around. Caroline.

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thanks for your reviews!


	21. XX: Goodbye My Love

**Chapter Twenty: Goodbye, My Love**

Caroline stood frozen as she watched Katherine's dead body continue rolling on the floor. The hands on Elijah were bloody and even his pristine suit was covered in blood. Caroline stared at Elijah and saw that the older Mikaelson had a glassy look in his eyes as if he were trying to hold back the tears at the fact that he had just killed his former love.

"Elijah," Caroline finally said as she forced herself to step forward. "You killed, you killed Katherine."

"I did," Elijah smiled as he used a handkerchief to clean up some of the leftover blood on his hands. Katherine's glassy eyes seemed to be staring back at them. "It was a necessary evil. Now why do you look so sad, Caroline? This is the woman who manipulated you, who killed you, she is the reason why my sister is now daggered, yet you're looking at me as if I just killed a puppy."

Caroline stared at him, unsure of what to say. "Katherine was evil. A psychopath, someone who would put herself over anyone." She stopped. "But is it weird that I'm just a little sad for her death? I know that she killed me, but those brief moments back at the academy, well it truly felt like were friends. And she did give me the life I always wanted, vampirism."

"Katherine does not deserve your sympathy." Elijah said curtly as he stepped away. "And anyway she is dead now. So it does not matter. Let us go inside. It's cold outside. I'll compel someone to disposed of the body."

Caroline stared at Katherine's body at her long, brown hair and her deep red lips. "Katherine, she said that she loved you. Did you believe her?"

Elijah flinched a little and she regretted bringing it up. "She's dead now, it doesn't matter and no I don't think she loved me, because if she did love me she wouldn't have hurt me this way."

Elijah and Caroline went back towards the room where they had left Klaus fuming, he turned towards them both. His eyes had a look of insanity on his face. "You are here. Good." He stared at Caroline. "And why do you look like that? Elijah why does she look like that?"

"Katherine," Elijah said simply. "I killed her, Caroline just got a little emotional. Katerina won't bother us anymore, Klaus."

Klaus looked surprised at the revelation. "Well, at least you did something right, now with Rebekah and Katherine out of the way, we need to think about what are we going to do. How are we going to act and more importantly how are we going to destroy Mikael once and for all?"

Elijah stared at him. "There is only one way that we can kill him. The white oak stake. We are not sure that Mikael has it, and even if he does, we must strike first. If we get the stake, we kill him then we don't have to worry about him for the rest of our lives."

Caroline frowned. "How are we going to get the stake, how are we going to even find it?"

Elijah and Klaus exchanged glances. "We'll get a witch, that is our safest bet and the only way possible that we will be able to stop Mikael once and for all. A witch will help us determine our outcome."

Caroline hesitated. "And where are we going to find said witch?" she narrowed her eyes towards Klaus. "You're not exactly well liked if you have forgotten. I doubt that any witch is going to help you."

Klaus threw her a coy smile. "You would be surprised by how many witches I actually have by my side, love. I have some couple of witches that owe me a favor. But I do not want to go to New Orleans to reach her. It would be safer if she comes to New York."

Elijah nodded. "I'll send for her." He departed into the hallway and Caroline followed him. "Elijah," she said. "Are you alright, about Katherine, about everything?"

Elijah smiled warmly as he kissed her forehead. "Thank you for worrying about me Caroline, but I'm fine."

* * *

"Here it is like I promised," Mikael told the dark hair woman wearing a wrap around her head. The witch raised an eyebrow as Mikael dropped a small bag stuffed with gold coins in front of her. "120 gold coins as I promise now help me find my children."

The witch, Cora nodded as she offered her palm and Mikael handed it to her swiftly. She drew a knife and cut into his palm exposing the red blood. "They must not even be here in the states anymore. Cowards. They are surely in Europe or in route on a trip to Asia."

"Hush," Cora scolded. "Let me find them."

"Well, well this is interesting," Cora nodded. "They haven't left the United States; in fact, they are only a few states away."

Mikael narrowed his eyes towards her. "What? Where?"

Cora looked up towards him. "Virginia. In a small town called Mystic Falls."

* * *

Mystic Falls was the last place that Klaus wanted to be in, Klaus thought grimly as Elijah stopped the car in front of the pathetic little town. It didn't used to be known as Mystic Falls, Klaus reminded himself. Once upon a time it had been their village, their home. The place where he had grown up in.

But ever since 1902 to the rest of the population it had been the quiet and otherwise boring Mystic Falls. The perfect little town where nothing ever happened, why on earth were they being send here, he didn't know.

"I don't see why we couldn't compel some idiot to get the white oak stake in the first place." Klaus snapped as they got out of the car.

Klaus had gotten in touch with some of his special witch friends back in New Orleans who told him there was only one chance of the white oak stake reappearing and that was in the tiny place of Mystic Falls.

Apparently there was a small tree or shrub growing there or something, it was their only chance to get the white oak stake and stop Mikael once and for all. "Really, would you trust a compel minion do this for you? And who knows it might be fun."

"Fun?" Klaus said dryly. "We're not hunting for berries Caroline and this is not an adventure. Elijah can you get our stuff to the nearest decent inn and make sure that Rebekah's coffin is taken care off. Caroline and I will search for the white oak stake and make sure that the witches weren't lying to us."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that you don't need help, brother?"

"I'm sure. Now go." Caroline and Klaus walked in silence the short trip up the small mountain's range. Caroline saw the way that his back stiffen while he walked and Caroline saw that he was still angry. "You're not a monster." She told him. "Whatever you may think or whatever Mikael might have said, I know the truth Klaus, you are not a monster, so don't let them make you that."

Klaus scoffed. "And how can you be so sure, Caroline?"

Caroline patted his cheek. "Because I know you and although you've done some terrible things you're not a monster. You can be kind, so very kind. Please prove everyone who thinks differently wrong."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks for your reviews!


	22. Chapter XXI: Trap

**Chapter XXI: Trap**

Klaus didn't say anything for a while. He very much wanted to continue feeling Caroline's hand on his cheek, but he eventually pulled away. "The truth is Caroline I am a monster, I killed your family. I took you away from your home. Your true home. Why do you not despise me?"

Caroline didn't answer at first. Her blond hair was flying in the air and she had a serene looking smile on her face. "Oh, Nik that was decades ago and if you remember when I first found out I was angry. I was so terribly angry that I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest. I remain angry for several years, but eventually I let it go. I realized that I was angry at the thought that the people who I thought were my family, weren't my family after all. My real family I never knew them, they have been dead ever since I was a baby. I can't love someone whom I never meet. But Klaus, Nik you are my family and I'm sure I love you."

Klaus held his breath as he stroke her cheek. "You deserve better, Caroline."

Caroline gave him a small, annoyed smile. "Yet, I still prefer you. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"Yes, that you are a fool."

Caroline laughed. "Probably," she kissed him softly. "Don't let the past control you, Nik because it will."

Klaus pulled back, his head felt woozy and he would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly distracted. "We should get moving, knowing our luck someone will take the white oak stake before we know it and then where will we be?"

Caroline smiled as she followed Klaus to the top of the small hill. Caroline saw that there was a small tree shrub that was barely visible and had become home to a bunch of racoons. Klaus chased them away while Caroline inspected the tree branch.

There was only one white oak branch and it was so small and thin that Caroline was lucky to have caught it. Caroline plucked it from the shrub and handed it to Klaus. "Here it is, it's hard to imagine that this is what we were most afraid of."

Klaus looked tense as he took the branch. "We are afraid for a good reason. It's the only thing that can kill us. Let's go, Caroline. We need to find Elijah, before he gets worried."

Caroline nodded as she followed Klaus, this time down the hill. She grew confused when she found out that she couldn't get passed it. "Klaus, I can't- "

"I know," Klaus interrupted, his jaw clenching. "Someone is preventing us from passing, but who?"

Caroline gripped Klaus' arm, her face was pale and she was tugging on Klaus' arm, harder, "Klaus look."

Klaus turned around and saw a familiar face. "Mikael."

Mikael was standing on top of the hill, with his own white oak stake. His stake was much bigger than Klaus'. "Did you think that you've seen the last of me, boy?"

Klaus gripped the small, white oak in his hand. It might be small, but Klaus knew that it was powerful. It was still a weapon, it was still a white oak stake, however small it was. Now he just needed to get the stake through Mikael's chest. "Caroline, run."

"Run, where Klaus?" Caroline asked. "There is no place to run. No, we're going to have to fight him. We're going to have to fight him and we're going to win."

Klaus nodded as he squeezed her hand. "We will, but Caroline- "

"Don't say it," Caroline said sharply. "Just go."

Klaus and Caroline vamp speed towards Mikael, careful to avoid the white oak stake. Caroline pushed Mikael to the ground, digging her fist inside his stomach. Mikael sprouted a little blood and gripped her blond hair. Digging his nails against Caroline's eyes until they drew blood.

Klaus pulled Caroline away and pressed Mikael against one of the tree logs. "Do you really think you can defeat me, boy after you have tried and failed for so many years? You are nothing but a coward. You will always fail."

The words stung Klaus as he momentarily let go, Mikael used that opportunity to pressed the stake into his stomach. "Klaus!" Caroline scolded. "Focus!"

Klaus gripped the stake and pulled it out of his stomach. He gripped Mikael from his neck. "You cannot destroy me."

Mikael hissed at him. "Now are you sure about that?" He broke, Klaus' arms, momentarily leaving him in pain. Mikael pressed Caroline against the floor. "Now you, you are just a pathetic girl, but you are precious to Niklaus, if you die, his world will end."

Mikael pressed his hand inside Caroline's chest and Caroline let out a whimper. She could feel Mikael's hands gripping her heart. She could actually feel his fingers. Mikael was staring at her with cold blue eyes. "No hard feelings love," he said. "You were just an obstacle in the way all along."

Caroline could feel her entire body trembling, this was it. This was the end. She could feel Mikael pulling out her heart. She let out a gasp and then she heard a scream and felt the warmth of fire.

Caroline raised her head and looked up. She saw that Mikael was burning, his entire body was burning and he let out a terrible scream. Klaus was standing behind him looked both exhausted and relieve. "It's over Mikael, it's finally over."

While Mikael had been distracted with Caroline, Klaus had come from behind him and stabbed him with the white oak stake. The screams eventually quieted down as well as the scent of smoke.

Klaus helped Caroline up. "Are you ok, love?"

Caroline nodded. "I am now. It seems that you saved me again."

-End of Chapter Twenty-One-

Thanks for your reviews! The next chapter will be the last!


	23. Epilogue: Young and Beautiful

**Epilogue: Young and Beautiful**

"You should let, Rebekah go," Caroline told Klaus gently as they went back to the road leading back to the small town. It was as if a major relief had been lifted from them. Mikael was dead. They were safe. No one was going to chase them again and for that Caroline was grateful.

She saw that Klaus stiffen and she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Klaus, I know you're angry, but try to forgive her. She made a mistake and she was wrong. Her being daggered and you not letting go is not going to help anymore."

Klaus didn't say anything, but she saw the muscles in his jaw relax. "Forgive Klaus, if not for her, then for yourself. You both suffered so much, but now Mikael is dead. Think of this as a new beginning."

"I hurt Rebekah, didn't I?" Klaus asked slowly. "That's why she's so angry at me. That's why she did it, didn't she out of desperation?"

Caroline didn't say much, but she squeezed Klaus' shoulder. "Let us make a fresh, new start. Wont we?"

Klaus nodded as he nuzzled his lips against her forehead. "We will."

"Klaus." Klaus and Caroline turned around and saw Elijah staring at them. His face was pale and he looked out of breath. "I went away and I lost sight of you. I thought the worst. I thought- "

"Mikael was here." Caroline said as she put a hand against Elijah's chest to reassure him. "He was here in Mystic Falls and he attacked us, while we went searching for the white oak stake."

Elijah's face went paler. "Did he, were you- "

Klaus put a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "All is well, brother." A slight smile crossed Klaus' face. "Mikael is dead. I killed him." Elijah looked at him in disbelief. "You killed him, you killed Mikael how is that possible?"

Caroline and Klaus exchanged gazes. "He tried to kill Caroline right in front of me. I snapped, I managed to take the white oak stake and placed it against his miserable, cold heart. He won't bother us ever again, Elijah. We're free."

Elijah smiled and Caroline saw as the color returned to his cheeks. He hugged Klaus tightly and kissed Caroline on the cheek. "We're safe and we're free after a lifetime. What do we do from here?"

Klaus smiled. "Well, I suppose we should wake up our dear sister and give her the good news shouldn't we?"

Elijah nodded. "Yes, we should. And after?"

Klaus looked at Caroline. "After that I believe that each of us, should make our own lives. Our own choices. You're free brother, you and Rebekah. You can do as your please, you can stay. Or you can go. This is your choice, for I have made mine."

Elijah, Klaus, and Caroline headed to where Klaus had stored the coffins for each of his siblings. Klaus brought forward Rebekah's coffin and opened it. There laid Rebekah's cold gray body. He removed the knife and then he feed her some blood from a small blood bag. Rebekah's eyes flew open as the color returned to her cheeks. She looked hurt as she sat up in her coffin as she looked at her older brother. "You daggered me!"

"You send our father after us, almost resulting in our deaths, Rebekah and Caroline as well."

Rebekah didn't say anything for a moment. "Fair enough, Truce?"

"Truce."

Caroline shook her head. "That's it? You two are unbelievable, first you two have a shouting match and almost kill each other and then you act like nothing happened. Where is the sense is that?"

Elijah shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Don't bother understanding, Caroline. Believe me I've tried and failed for years. Father is dead, Rebekah."

Rebekah's eyes widened. "Father is dead, for real? What in bloody hell happened?" Klaus and Caroline told Rebekah what had happened and that he was now dead for real. "I still can't believe it, all that time running away and now we can just actually live." She looked up at Klaus and Elijah. "What happens now, Nik?"

Klaus squeezed Caroline's hand. "Now we're free."

* * *

"I can't believe you are getting married in a stupid courthouse," Rebekah said as she smoothed down Caroline's plain, white dress the following day. "You and Nik's wedding day should be glamorous and full of expensive things. I thought you had your heart set out on a big, fancy southern belle wedding."

Caroline laughed as she fixed the flowers in her hair. "That was decades ago, Bekah. Things change. Besides these are the twenties and no one has fancy weddings anymore. Klaus barely asked me last night. We wanted to be married before we left Mystic Falls."

Rebekah frowned. "Still, you might as well have shown a little resistance or at the very least picked a nicer venue."

"Bekah."

"Sorry, but as you're almost sister in law I'm telling you don't let Klaus win every time."

"Believe me, I won't." Caroline fiddled with her dress. "How do I look?"

Rebekah kissed her cheek. "You look perfect and I do hope that you're happy, Caroline. Very happy." She opened the doors which led them to a small office where the Justice of Peace was. Elijah and Klaus were already waiting. Caroline couldn't help but think that Klaus looked hot in his suit.

"Welcome," the justice of peace said. "We are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony. Have you prepared your vows?"

They nodded. Klaus cleared his throat. "Caroline, love. You have been such an important part of my life. The time that we were apart, felt like a piece of me was missing. You are a beautiful, courage's woman and I'm lucky that you're mine. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you happy and give you the life you deserve."

"Klaus," Caroline whispered. "We both been through tough situations, but we always seem to end up back together. You are the man that I love, even if we don't always agree. I promise to be faithful to you and love you for the rest of my eternity."

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the justice of peace said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Caroline and Klaus exchanged smiles as they kissed. Klaus slipped a simple, gold ring on her finger. He hadn't had time to shop for a proper one. "Always and forever, my wife."

Caroline touched the gold wedding band. "Always and forever, my husband."

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Klaus and Caroline as they stood in the middle of the train station. The wedding band glowed on her finger and he gave himself a mental reminded to buy her a much bigger and expensive one when they reached their destination.

After the brief wedding they had said their goodbyes to Elijah and Rebekah. Despite their always and forever promise they agreed that some time apart might be good for them. Elijah had headed to England and Rebekah to Chicago to see Stefan.

"Back to Chicago?" Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Rebekah, won't be happy but I suppose it would be easy to avoid her. Besides Chicago is your home."

Caroline shook her head. "No, I don't think I want to go back to Chicago." She clutched Klaus' jacket lightly while leaning on him. "I was thinking perhaps we could go to New Orleans, your father is gone and perhaps it would be nice to go to our own home. I'm sure it's not the same as when we left it."

Klaus looked at Caroline in amazement. "You want to go back home? Do you really, love?"

Caroline nodded. "Of course I do. It was once my home too. It makes sense that I would return one day. Back home to the French Quarter."

Klaus kissed her softly. "The French Quarter. That is where you and I will make our home, Caroline and we will never be apart."

Caroline raised her head slightly. "Do you swear it?"

Klaus nodded. "I swear it."

 **The End**

So we reached the end of Young and Beautiful, thank you very much to everyone who read, reviewed, and favored. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
